


The Other Side of the ATR

by Caraithyn



Series: ATR [2]
Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis, Wizard Of Oz (1939)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-29
Updated: 2012-10-30
Packaged: 2017-11-17 08:15:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 26,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/549472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caraithyn/pseuds/Caraithyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After posting the main story on livejournal, some of my friends started inquiring as to who I meant to be Kite's sister(the Wicked Witch of the East). So, I decided to do a series of short stories, as it were, about what happened to the other members of the group after Yukimura left "OZ", and of course a chapter about Kite and his sister that happens before Yukimura comes.</p><p>Also, every chapter contains smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Kite and the Wicked Witch

Eishirou and his brother never had what most people would consider a normal relationship. 

They were only a year apart in age but Eishirou wouldn’t deny that he was jealous of his younger brother as they were growing up. He was jealous of how much more powerful Hirakoba was than him when he discovered his magic.

Both of them had discovered their magical abilities at a fairly young age. However while Eishirou had only been able to do small things like make objects float or light a fire without a match at first, Hirakoba had been able to do much more intricate magic very soon after coming into his magical talent. Not two weeks after finally developing his magical talent, Hirakoba was able to control it enough to be able to make plants grow and write a letter or do his homework while playing video games across the room.

Eishirou was also jealous of all the attention that Hirakoba got once he had started dressing like a female. 

One morning, Hirakoba had told the rest of the family that he had something to tell everyone after they finished breakfast. So, after everyone was done eating, Eishirou and their parents gathered in the living room while Hirakoba went upstairs to “prepare himself” for what he wanted to tell them. 

While the other three Kites waited, they tried to figure out what it could be that Hirakoba wanted to tell them. However, none of them could imagine what it would possibly be and when his brother finally returned, Eishirou was sure that he was as surprised at what he saw as his parents were. When he came downstairs, Hirakoba had changed into a swirly powder blue dress with a pair of shiny black heeled shoes. Eishirou’s normally blonde brother had also put on a long, curly brunette wig. Hirakoba had smeared black eyeliner around his eyes and light green eye shadow on his eyelids. His lips were painted a bright, voluptuous red.

After the several moments of silent surprise, Hirakoba and their parents started arguing about why their beautiful son was doing this. In the midst of their yelling, Eishirou had to excuse himself quietly so that he could slip back to his room and relieve the aching, hardened throbbing that had developed in his pants.

Even though they didn’t approve of their son’s decision to start cross dressing, their parents did finally just accept Hirakoba’s queerness and simply ignore it when Hirakoba would walk around in women’s clothing. For Eishirou it wasn’t that easy. After that first day, every time that Hirakoba would get a new, particularly feminine outfit, Eishirou would find himself escaping to his room to relieve the throbbing that would start between his legs.

One day, about two months after Hirakoba had turned 18; he couldn’t take it anymore and decided to change the relationship between him and his brother.

Hirakoba walked into the kitchen as he would like he usually did, after their parents had already left for the day, in that damn curly haired wig and an exceptionally short denim skirt that showed off his pale, toned, and shaved legs that he had paired with a skin tight black cardigan. The sight of his “sister” in the particularly seductive outfit helped Eishirou make up his mind to take “her” that morning.

When Hirakoba went to the counter to start pulling a bowl out of the cabinet, Eishriou stood up and went to stand behind his “sister” as he wrapped an arm around the slender waist in front of him.

“You look really nice today Hira-chan,” he purred in the shorter man’s ear.

“Nii-san, what are you doing?” When Eishirou started to rotate his hips, pressing his groin into Hirakoba’s perfectly round ass trying to get friction against the throbbing between his legs, Hirakoba groaned as he asked, “Eishirou, why are you hard?”

The older boy chuckled as he turned his “sister” around to face him. “Because I find you _very_ attractive Hira- _chan_ ,” he said, putting an extra inflection on the “chan” since he knew that usually it made Hirakoba smile widely with the knowledge that, even if their parents said they accepted his new look and were still rather cold about it, by the adding of that one little honorific to his nickname told Hirakoba that at least Eishirou accepted his brother’s choices.

“But, Aniki, this is wrong. We’re brothers. Brothers aren’t supposed to do things like this,” Hirakoba said as he squirmed within his older and stronger brother’s embrace.  
“I know. But I really don’t care,” Eishirou purred before crushing his mouth onto Hirakoba’s.

It didn’t take long before Hirakoba relaxed and stopped struggling and moved to wrap his arms around his brother’s neck. Eishirou took that as an ok to continue his little game so he bent and picked his smaller brother up as if he was a bride that Eishirou was carrying across the threshold after just getting married, and carried Hirakoba to his room.  
There, he laid his brother on the bed and told him to lie still while he undressed him. Hirakoba nodded in understanding and laid perfectly still as Eishirou stood admiring his younger brother while trying to decided how to go about undressing the cross dressing boy that was laying so ready and willing before him. He decided that it would be best to just start at his shoulders, as he had already decided to keep the most erotic part of his brother’s outfit, the long brown wig, on his head while they played, and just work his way down.

So, he bent down and lifted the cardigan from his brother’s waist, feeling as much of the smooth skin beneath it as he slid the fabric up and over his brother’s head. He lifted Hirakoba up using just a palm in the center of his back so he could reach behind him and unhook the little clasps of the black lace bra that his brother was wearing. Once he got the clasps undone, he laid his brother back down and lifted the bra, with built in padding, off his arms and threw it on the floor.

When Hirakoba’s chest was bare, Eishirou bent down and pressed his lips to one of the small pebbled nipples while he reached his hands down to undo the button on the skirt. Hirakoba groaned when Eishirou pulled away and the air hit his nipple. However, Eishirou had pulled away so that he could start sliding the skirt off of his brother’s slender hips and once the skirt was thrown on the floor with the bra, Eishirou slid his palm between Hirakoba’s legs, making the younger man’s hips lift off the bed.

Eishirou had always wondered how his brother made it look like he was actually flat between his legs and when he pulled the specially made frilly underwear that matched the bra, down, he was almost surprised when Hirakoba’s hard, dripping erection popped out and stood at attention against the patch of blond curly hairs, just waiting to be pleasured.

Now that his brother had all of the girly clothes off - except the wig of course - Eishirou took in the very beautiful sight on his bed for a moment before bending down to press his lips lightly to his brother’s erection. He took the appendage in his mouth and started swirling his tongue around it and sucking lightly as he moved up and down the length. While he lavished his brother orally, he managed to dig the bottle of lube that he had stashed in his pocket out. He poured some on his fingers as he lifted Hirakoba’s hips and pulled him to the edge of the bed so that he could slide a lube covered finger around the small puckered hole of his younger brother’s ass before slipping it into his brother’s tight heat.  
While keeping his mouth on his brother’s erection, Eishirou added another finger to Hirakoba’s body and began to scissor them to open his brother up. 

Several minutes later, after Eishirou had added a third finger and had managed to hit _that_ spot with his middle finger several times, he felt Hirakoba cum in his mouth and he swallowed up every last drop that his brother had to offer before slipping off and pulling his fingers out of his brother’s ass.

“Hmm. I hope you are able to do that again Hira-chan. I don’t want you to be done just yet,” Eishirou said as he worked to smear lube on his aching hard cock and positioned it outside his brother’s entrance.

“Please, Eishirou, just put it in me. I promise I can cum again, just let me feel you inside me!” he pleaded with lust seeping through his voice and burning through his eyes.  
Eishirou almost came then and there without even having his erection touched, save for the application of the lube, when he heard his brother’s pleading.

However, Eishirou was stronger than that and he definitely wanted to give his brother what he wanted so he slid into his brother’s tight heat with one swift movement. As he felt the tightness envelope him, he moaned in pleasure and Hirakoba’s moan was equally as enticing as just the idea of what he was about to do.

He bent down and crushed his lips back onto his brother’s while he let the smaller body adjust and as soon as they broke apart for air, Eishirou pulled his hips back and then pushed himself back in quickly. The older boy did this slowly several times before quickening his pace, causing Hirakoba to moan loudly through the quiet house as almost every thrust hit his sweet spot.

When he felt his brother’s cum hit his stomach, he felt the familiar pressure building in his own groin as he stilled and released deep in Hirakoba’s body.

As he was about to pull out, having finally released all that he could, Eishirou felt slender fingers wrap around his hips and pull him closer to his brother’s body.

He looked down at his brother with a puzzled look on his face and all Hirakoba could say through his panting to catch his breath was, “Please…stay…I want…you inside me….”

Eishirou smiled as he leaned down and kissed his brother lightly and rolled Hirakoba over on his side, still making sure to keep his now spent member inside his brother, and laid down behind him. Once he was lying comfortably against his brother, he pressed his lips to the curls of the wig, enjoying the fruity smell that drifted up to his nose and fell asleep.

~~~~~

After that day, Eishirou and Hirakoba got along better than they ever had. Hirakoba even helped his brother to improve his magic ability. Then, after their practice, or just any chance that they got, they found themselves in one of their bedrooms as Eishirou fucked his brother into the mattress or Hirakoba rode his brother for all he was worth.

Eventually their parents did accept Hira-chan’s life choices and even started purchasing women’s clothing for gifts instead of stubbornly trying to convince their son to return to being their son and stop dressing as a woman by giving him men’s clothing, some of it nicer than what they would purchase for Eishirou. But, Hirakoba would simply give the unwanted clothes to his brother or take it back to the store where it had been purchased so that he could buy some outfit that he had noticed before and had wanted but didn’t have the money at the time.

Eishirou on the other hand always got his “sister” cute frilly skirts or super short shorts or other items of women’s clothing when purchasing gifts for his lover. Hirakoba’s favorite gift from his brother was the pair of shiny silver high heels that Eishirou gave him for his birthday.

When Eishirou heard the news that his sister had been killed he didn’t know how to react. He figured it was someone’s idea of a sick joke but when he used one of the spells that Hirakoba taught him and transported himself to the Ichinen Village, what he saw enraged him so much that he had to force himself to stay calm so that he didn’t go to the nearest villager and snap his neck.

There was a house that looked like it had been dropped into the village unceremoniously and sticking out from underneath it was a pair of legs with bright red stockings with shiny silver high heels. As soon as he saw those familiar socks and shoes, he knew exactly who it was and he couldn’t believe what he was seeing. Hirakoba couldn’t be dead. Eishirou’s lover was stronger than that.

Yet there Eishirou stood, staring at his brother’s feet sticking out from under this house and there wasn’t even a hint of movement from them. Whoever had done this was going to pay.

Once he was sure his rage was under control, he managed to notice that there was someone that he didn’t recognize standing next to Atobe, the diva of the south. He supposed that if he hadn’t been able to control his anger, Atobe would have protected the villagers from harm.

“Who the hell are you?” Eishirou asked the strange blue haired boy. “I bet you had something to do with what happened to my sister too didn’t you?”

For the past few years, he had been referring to his lover as his _sister_ because one day after Eishirou had just finished plowing Hirakoba and they shared a shower as they cleaned up, his brother asked him to start referring to him as his sister or Hira-chan in public. So, he did. However, since he knew how much his brother loved the little nickname that his older brother had given him, Eishirou mainly called Hirakoba Hira-chan every time his pleasure peaked and he would almost scream his sister’s name at the top of his lungs.

The blue haired boy told him that he was responsible. Even though he seemed very apologetic, Eishirou snarled and was about to snap at the kid before that prick Atobe got his attention.

“Aren’t you forgetting something Kite?” he asked with a smirk stretched across his face.

Eishirou had to think for a second before he realized what Atobe was talking about. Then his eyes caught a glimmer of silver out of the corner of his eye. Both Eishirou and his sister carried silver tennis rackets, much like Atobe’s, which were used as a way to direct their power without it going out of control. Hirakoba’s was encrusted with several rubies along one side of the metal that contained the netting, with one sitting at each cardinal point as if it was a compass. Eishirou’s on the other hand glinted in the sunlight with three amethysts spaced evenly across the top.

As soon as he turned back to the house that rested on top of his sister, he noticed a small flash and realized after a moment that the racket had disappeared. Eishirou turned slowly back around to face Atobe, ready for a fight since the diva was the only one in the courtyard who could have made it disappear like that. That was when he noticed that Yukimura, the blue haired boy, was holding it.

“Give it back. Damn it kid, give it back,” Eishirou said, surprising himself that he was managing to stay so calm.

When he stepped forward to take it by force from the frail looking boy, the racket glowed and formed a protective bubble around Yukimura and Eishirou was thrown backwards to land on his ass.

He realized that he wouldn’t be able to just take the racket from him by force so he snapped his fingers and disappeared. Before completely disappearing, he used more magic that Hirakoba had taught him so that his voice echoed through the courtyard after him saying, “I’ll get you my pretty, and your little dog too.”

~~~~~

Several days later, Eishirou was in his castle, looking through a photo album of pictures of him and Hira-chan from a vacation to one of the neutral territories to in the northwestern area of the country. Suddenly, he was interrupted by a servant who had come to inform Eishirou that Yukimura and a small group of new found friends was there to see the grieving warlock.

When Eishirou went down to the courtyard and asked Yukimura why he was there, the blue haired foreigner challenged him to a tennis game. The conditions being that if Yukimura won, they would get Kite's racket and he would leave the country alone and never do bad magic again. If Kite won, he could have Hirakoba's racket. The warlock laughed as he accepted, assuming that the game would be over quickly.

And it was. Not even twenty minutes later, Yukimura was at match point and the last thing that Kite Eishirou saw in the world of the living was a bright yellow tennis ball flying towards his face with no way to block it before it struck him and he felt a slight pain in his forehead as everything went dark. 

The next thing he saw was Hirakoba standing in the distance, surrounded by white light and wearing Eishirou’s favorite brunette wig and flowing red dress with his arms open wide, waiting for Eishirou’s embrace.


	2. A Cat-man's Love

Chitose had figured out his feelings for his best friend Tachibana Kippei early in their friendship. While it has started out as just a friendship, Chitose found himself noticing little things about his friend that were attractive to the blue haired man. Whenever Kippei would notice Chitose staring at him, the cat-man would blush and turn away. However, Chitose always felt that his blonde best friend had feelings for one of his coworkers in Atobe’s palace so he never pursued his feelings.

Eventually, Chitose became so heartbroken over what was really only an assumption about his friend’s feelings that he decided to go on an adventure, taking only a bag containing a few items of clothing and other absolute necessities. He didn’t really have a certain destination, he just started walking and exploring some of the forests of Oz, trying to get over his feelings for Kippei. However, the more he wandered around in the woods, the more he started thinking that maybe it was more logical to just express his feelings towards his friend and get it over with. That is if Chitose could muster up the courage to talk to Kippei about it. 

So, when Yukimura and his funny little dog Sanada and their friends Kaidoh the scarecrow and Niou the silver skinned humanoid came along and told him that they were on the way to the Sapphire City to ask the Wizard that lived there to help them, Chitose jumped at the chance to perhaps get the courage that he needed to tell Kippei how he felt.

When they arrived at the city and were finally able to see the Wizard, everyone was surprised when the Wizard knew exactly who each person was and what they were there to ask him for without even opening their mouths. The Wizard told them that he would help them as long as they killed Kite, the Wicked Warlock of the East. At that news, Chitose’s heart fluttered with the idea of being able to finally express his feelings to Kippei.

Like the others, Chitose was concerned about how they were going to go about killing Kite but Yukimura assured them all that he would be able to take care of it easily. And he did. Yukimura killed Kite with a tennis style that the cat-man never even dreamed existed. Chitose wondered how anyone could possibly win against him. According to Yukimura, there had only been few who achieved victory. One of them being Sanada right before the blue haired boy collapsed with a rather serious illness. 

As Chitose and his new friends looked at Yukimura worried after learning of his sickness, the Child of God – as Yukimura had said that he was called at home – assured them that he was perfectly fine as a result of a very important operation. Upon hearing that he was well and there wasn’t a chance of any sort of relapse or another collapse, the group looked at the little black dog that trotted along next to Yukimura wondering how the hound could actually be the blue haired man’s vice-captain. That was when they were educated briefly about Inui and his strange drinks that had odd side effects.

When they returned to the Wizard, he told them that he wasn’t sure if he was going to help the group or not and Chitose’s heart started to fall. As their group stood dumbfounded that the Wizard would go back on his word after they achieved what even they thought was the impossible, Sanada started barking at a door that none of them had noticed before. What they found behind the door was that the Wizard was a fraud. Instead of being some great, powerful being in looks and in skill, he was a normal looking, rather nerdy man.

The man told them that he could still help them, even though he wasn’t the powerful wizard that everyone thought he was, since he still had lots of skill working with special juices.

It turned out to be pretty easy to help Kaidoh because all he had to do was smile more. When the “wizard” turned to Chitose, the cat-man was apprehensive about how he could possibly be helped. The man who called himself the Wizard turned away from the group and pulled some things out of a drawer. When he turned around, he handed them to Chitose. The cat-man was afraid that the items may be some ingredients of one his special juices that he was going to force Chitose to drink but instead he was handed a small stack of square papers and a bag of what looked like some sort of herb.

Chitose stared at the strange items unsure of what he was supposed to do with them. He became even more skeptical when the Wizard told him to roll some of the herby stuff in one of the papers and then smoke it. The Wizard assured him that doing that would give him the confidence that he would need to tell his best friend how he felt.

Later that day, after the “wizard” had helped his other friends, Chitose, Yukimura, Niou, Kaidoh and Sanada - now back in human form - ventured to the south. There the two Japanese men played Atobe and Echizen in a game of tennis to create enough power to send the two of them home. Before the match, Chitose had met up with Kippei and as his new friends played their game of tennis, the cat-man stood as close as he dared to his old friend and tried his hardest to control the slight throbbing between his legs that was developing just by being around his friend again. Because of the loose cotton pants that he always wore, Chitose was thankful that his problem wasn’t noticeable.

The match ended and Yukimura and Sanada disappeared through the doorway that the power of the tennis rackets had created. Atobe told everyone to get back to work, instructing several of them to prepare rooms for Niou, Chitose and Kaidoh so that they could stay there indefinitely.

When Chitose was shown to his room, he asked the servant to ask Kippei to come by and see him when he got the chance. The servant assured him that he would relay the cat-man’s message and Chitose suddenly became antsy while waiting for Kippei to finish his shift.

The same servant that promised to pass Chitoe’s message along to his friend brought him his dinner and he informed Chitose that Kippei would be by to see him in an hour. Chitose wasn’t sure how long it would take for the herb to take effect so after he ate, he took one of the papers and put some of the green substance in it before rolling it up into a rough cigarette shape. The wizard told him that he would have to lick the edge of the paper to seal it properly so, that’s what Chitose did, even though he felt kind of silly doing it. Once it was sealed, the cat-man managed to find a match and lit one end.

Chitose had tried smoking once before so he knew how to smoke a cigarette, even though he didn’t particularly like the taste of them. This however was slightly different. The feeling of the smoke in his mouth felt strangely good as he blew it out into the empty room. After a few more puffs, he felt a strange sensation in his body and he felt lightheaded.  
He had just smoked the last few puffs of the _whatever_ \- he knew it wasn’t any type of cigarette but he didn’t know exactly what it was either so he didn’t know what to call it - when there was a knock on the door. The blue haired man didn’t realize what he was doing was technically illegal, especially in Atobe’s palace, so he opened the door with a big goofy, drug induced smile on his face. When Kippei smelled the smoke wafting out into the hallway, he pushed Chitose back into the room and shut the door behind him quickly.

He picked up the discarded box of matches and started moving around the room to light some candles that he pulled out from various places, each one starting to make the room smell like vanilla. Then he asked, “Chitose, what are you doing? Do you have any idea what Atobe would do to you if he found out you were smoking pot in his castle?”

“So this is pot?” Chitose asked dreamily. He had heard Kippei talk about smoking the drug every now and then with some of his coworkers but he hadn’t actually gotten the chance to try it with his friend yet. He looked over to the remains of the thing he had just been smoking as he said, “The Wizard in the Sapphire City gave it to me to try. He said it would give me the courage that I needed to do something.”

“The Wizard gave it to you? What on earth would you need the courage to do that the Wizard would give you pot to help?” Kippei asked as he lit the last of the candles that he was hoping would cover up the smell of the drug.

Just as Kippei put the box of matches down and turned to face his friend, Chitose closed the distance between them. “I needed the courage to do this,” the cat-man told him as he slammed his lips onto the other man’s.

Kippei struggled slightly in surprise for a second before relaxing and wrapping his arms around Chitose. He parted his lips and the blue haired man took the invitation to slip his tongue into Kippei’s mouth. Chitose smirked when Kippei allowed him to deepen their first kiss as he pulled his long time best friend over and onto the bed. He grunted slightly when Kippei’s weight hit his body but the thought of finally being with him threw everything else out of his mind.

They fought each other with their tongues for several minutes before Kippei broke the kiss, panting for air.

“Man, Senri. I didn’t think you felt this way,” the blonde man chuckled breathless as he ground his hips against Chitose’s larger ones. The action caused the other man to moan from the friction against his erection.

“Actually, I’ve felt this way for a while, Kippei,” Chitose responded as he stared at the ceiling in thought, trying not to look at the man on top of him as he confessed. “I just didn’t think that you felt the same way so I didn’t say anything.”

Kippei chuckled again as he said, “You always could be rather dense sometimes. I’ve never liked anyone _but_ you. I just figured you were out doing your wild man thing and didn’t have time for a relationship even if you wanted one.”

“I guess I was being pretty oblivious, huh? I mainly went off adventuring because I couldn’t stand….ahh!” Chitose’s thought was cut off when he felt wet warmth on his now uncovered erection.

Apparently while they were talking, Kippei used the distraction of their conversation and the fact that the blue haired cat-man wasn’t looking at him to remove his clothes and to slide Chitose’s pants down off of him. Kippei sucked for several moments before pulling off of the large, uncut cock. He lifted Chitose’s hips up so that he could see the hidden, puckered hole and at the sight of it, he couldn’t hold back a smile.

While he thought of how he planned to open Chitose’s body up while admiring the sight before him of his friend laying there so ready and willing for anything, Kippei realized that he didn’t have any sort of lubrication. He cursed under his breath as he set the cat-man’s hips back down as he climbed off of the bed and ran to the bathroom to grab a bottle of lotion.

When he returned, Chitose had removed his shirt and repositioned himself on the bed. His tail was curled up in the air next to the toned body it was attached to, and Kippei could swear that the end of it was motioning him forward. He shook it off however and went back over to where Chitose had spread his legs wide, just waiting patiently for his new lover’s return.

Kippei smirked as he bent down to circle Chitose’s hole with his tongue, causing the larger man to moan. He slid the wet muscle around the cat-man’s anus several times before pressing it inside the small pucker and causing it to ripple. Kippei continued to fuck Chitose with his tongue for a moment before he heard an impatient growl from above him.  
Kippei realized that that growl was probably the sexiest thing that he had ever heard as he repositioned himself so that he could smear lotion on his dripping, aching erection. He didn’t even take the time to open Chitose up and prepare him properly like he knew he should have before sliding in with one swift movement that made Chitose almost scream in pain that was just dripping with absolute pleasure.

Chitose had been with guys before so it wasn’t like this was the first time someone had been in his ass. However, he had never had anyone just push into him without opening him up at least a little first. The cat-man couldn’t decide if he liked the sensation or not but just the idea of finally having Kippei inside his body, mixed with the lingering effects of the pot, made Chitose’s mind completely block out the pain.

“Sorry Senri. I just didn’t want to wait any longer. I’m off tomorrow so we’ll have plenty of time to lay around while you recover,” Kippei told his friend while he smiled apologetically down at him as he sat absolutely still so that Chitose could get used to the intrusion.

“’S ok. And besides, who says I’ll want to spend the day ‘recovering’?” Chitose retorted as he smirked before pulling Kippei down to crush their lips together.

While they kissed, Kippei started to move in and out of Chitose’s body with slow, even thrusts. Chitose’s comment about not planning on letting him rest the next day seemed to have made Kippei even more aroused and he couldn’t hold out any longer as he thrust hard into his friend’s body only twice before cumming violently inside Chitose’s ass.

Looking down, Kippei realized that Chitose was still hard. Achingly hard from the looks of how much it pulsed and dripped precum. Kippei thought for a moment, still sitting balls deep inside his long time best friend. Suddenly, he had a thought and quickly made up his mind that it was exactly what he wanted to do to finish Chitose off.

The cat-man groaned when Kippei pulled out and his ass suddenly felt empty. When he bent his neck up slightly to see what Kippei was going to do, assuming that his friend was just going to wrap his lips around Chitose’s erection, he was surprised to see something he wasn’t expecting. 

Kippei climbed on top of the blue haired man, his hand reached around behind him, doing something Chitose couldn’t see before positioning the cat-man’s cock behind him, sitting up slightly so that he could maneuver the larger man’s heavily dripping erection into him. As Kippei lowered himself down onto Chitose, the cat-man realized that his new lover had been smearing lotion on his ass so that he could slide easier onto Chitose’s cock. They let out a simultaneous groan as Kippei lowered himself down onto his friend and he didn’t waste any time before he started moving up and down on the blue haired man’s erection. 

The feeling of having his cock deep inside the love of his life made Chitose even more excited and he couldn’t control his tail from snaking up to wrap around Kippei’s waist like an extended, furry arm that was helping him stay in place as he moved up, down and around on Chitose’s cock.

Kippei chuckled when he felt the furry appendage rub against his bare back but the sensation only made him want to start riding Chitose faster. And that’s exactly what he did.  
With the added friction, Chitose reached up and pulled Kippei down to claim his lips once more in a deep kiss. He even wrapped his tail tightly around the other man’s waist to hold him still while he climaxed the hardest he ever had in his life deep inside Kippei’s body while he felt something warm and slightly sticky hit his stomach simultaneously.

As they lay there trying to catch their breath, Chitose’s tail and arms still holding Kippei tightly to him, the other man had an unsettling realization.

“Ne, Senri. As much as I absolutely enjoyed that, I _really_ don’t think that we are going to be able to do that again without proper preparation or neither of us will be able to walk again.”

Chitose laughed, or maybe he giggled slightly in his afterglow, as he just kept Kippei held tightly against him, his spent member still sitting deep inside the other man. As they both fell asleep, somewhere deep in his subconscious, Chitose hoped that they didn’t sleep too long because, as long as he was still in the proper position, he wanted to fuck Kippei again as soon as possible.


	3. A Rock and a Baby Demon part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one I ended up writing more than just one chapter for and you'll see why once you read them all.

Sanada had always thought that he and Yukimura had the perfect relationship. They were both strict with their team and knew the importance of everything that had to do with what sort of tennis techniques would help their team. And, every once in a while they would relax and enjoy each other’s company intimately.

Although for the past several months, he hadn’t been able to do that because of one main problem. Thanks to one of Inui Sadaharu’s damn experiments, Sanada had been turned into a small dog. Sanada had hoped that when they returned from that weird place where they met a bunch of strange people that looked like multiple tennis players from Japan that they had met at various tournaments, that everything would get back to normal and he could be with Yukimura again.

Apparently he was wrong. As soon as they got back, Yukimura told the others that the juice or whatever it was that he had drank had worn off so as to not cause too much inquiry about what happened after the earthquake and end up having to tell the rest of the team about that strange land. Yukimura said that it would be best for him to go stretch his legs some, even though he had just played an entire match with the other world's Atobe and Echizen so the could get home. So, he was sent off with Yagyuu to play some tennis. When he got back, Yukimura dumped him.

“Genichirou, I just feel like our relationship has run its course and that it will be good for us to see other people. Besides, I’ve seen the way you look at Akaya. I think it’s time that he gets to enjoy the pleasure the rest of us have with each other, we can’t just baby him the rest of his life just because we are trying to protect him Genichirou.”

Sanada tried to wrap his mind about what Yukimura was saying when he realized what his captain had just said about letting Akaya getting to know the pleasures that the rest of the team endulged in. “Seiichi…are you sure? I thought that you said that you didn’t want to expose him to the world of sex in general, let alone gay sex, until he had his tennis under control.”

Yukimura sat down next to his now ex-boyfriend and said, “I had, but I think it is high time we stop babying him. I’ve also heard you pleasuring yourself to his name instead of mine on more than one occasion so you can’t deny that you are attracted to him. I know you will be gentle and go slow with him, especially as I suspect that you will be the dominate one in the relationship.”

Yukimura leaned over and pressed a small kiss to Sanada’s forehead before standing up and helping him gather the bags that they had brought just in case he was turned back into a human as Inui had admitted that he didn’t know if Sanada problem would wear off over time or not. 

While they gathered his things, Sanada didn’t know what to say or do. He hadn’t really ever thought about what he would do if he and Yukimura broke up. He never imagined that Yukimura had noticed how he had become enthralled with their team’s baby demon either. Sanada wouldn’t deny that he was also thoroughly embarrassed that his boyfriend had heard him pleasuring himself to Akaya’s name when he had thought he was alone.

However, now that he was single, and since he respected Yukimura’s wishes, he was determined to make Akaya his. That evening, instead of choosing to sleep on the couch, which seemed to be the only option, he told their team’s youngest player that since he was the youngest, he got to be the one to relinquish his bed. Sanada had no idea that he had another option in a place to sleep as Niou wouldn’t be using his bed for the rest of their stay but he probably wouldn’t have wanted to have known either. So, he took Akaya’s bed.

At first, the brat wasn’t too happy about having to give up his bed but eventually, he decided that it would be less trouble to just comply and find another place to sleep for the night.

Through some weird twist of fate though, Akaya had actually ended up with the only other queen size bed in the house, the second one being in Marui and Jackal’s room. The room that Niou and Yagyuu shared had two single beds in it and Yanagi had the smallest room, again with only a single bed, to himself, which was how he preferred it. Yukimura’s room was the master bedroom so it held a king sized mattress and Sanada would admit that he would miss the space, especially now that he was able to spread out again in his normal, human form.  
However, he decided that if he got to have a chance with getting Akaya in the long run, he could live with downsizing in space.

His next dilemma was going to be what to do once he had Akaya alone in bed. He knew he couldn’t just molest the younger boy because he knew the brat would fight back and either wake the rest of the house with his yelling or even hurt Sanada. But, he would essentially have to take advantage of Akaya in order to let him know that his vice-captain was interested in him. 

Sanada had allowed Yukimura to be the seme in their relationship because it was Yukimura and NO ONE said no to Yukimura. That, and he also hadn’t wanted to hurt the frail looking body and Yukimura didn’t seem to want to have Sanada inside him either.

However, he knew that Akaya would be undoubtedly smaller and definitely inexperienced. Sanada also knew that there was no way that he would enjoy someone so small pounding into him. He figured Akaya would probably be too lazy to try to do that much work even for an immense amount of pleasure anyway. This left the only option of just being patient and waiting to be inside Akaya. So, he would have to take his time getting the kid used to having something as large as Sanada’s cock up his ass.

Pretending to take pity on the kid, Sanada told Akaya as he started to gather blankets and pillows to use for a makeshift bed that he didn’t have to sleep on the floor like Sanada originally told the boy that he would have to do, but instead they could share the bed. So, after Sanada and his new bedmate had settled into the bed, Akaya seemed to be having trouble getting comfortable since he wasn’t able to sprawl out across the mattress anymore like he previously had when he had the bed to himself. So, Sanada decided to intervene.

He put a strong arm on the small boy’s shoulder and held him still. Akaya struggled against his hold but after a few seconds he laid still and just glared at his vice-captain. Sanada smirked as he rolled over to get use of his other hand so that he could use it to caress the baby demon’s cheek.

“Sanada fuku-buchou, what…” he tried to say but his thought was cut off as Sanada pressed his lips to the smaller boy’s lightly.

After several seconds and no more initial protest, Sanada took the smaller mouth in a more demanding kiss and he had to hold back his smile as Akaya gasped and parted his lips so that Sanada could slip his tongue inside the inviting orifice.

When they broke apart several minutes later for air, Akaya tried asking his question again.

“Sanada fuku-buchou, what are you doing? I thought you were dating Yukimura buchou,” he said with obvious worry that they would get caught, yet a hint of wonder in those large, beautiful green eyes.

He and Yukimura hadn’t actually told Akaya the details of any of his team mates’ relationships but Yukimura had decided that, since the baby of their team would no doubt ask questions about why the several couples of the team were spending so much time together after one of the pairs would slip up and Akaya would see them holding hands or even kissing after a victory, one day their captain sat down with Akaya and the rest of the team and told the innocent boy about their relationships.

He didn’t understand it at first but after Yukimura and Yanagi spent some time with him, he at least got the gist of it. So, even if he didn’t understand the mechanics of it, Akaya at least knew that Yukiura and Sanada were dating, as well as Marui and Jackal. He also knew that Yanagi-sempai was in relationship with his long time best friend from Seigaku, the same one that was responsible for Sanada being turned into a dog for so long. The baby demon had assumed that Niou and Yagyuu were together as well but after asking the gentleman about it, Akaya learned that all the time that they spent together was just so they could perfect Niou’s illusions. Yagyuu was actually the only straight member of the team. Well other than Akaya himself. 

Or so he thought. Never in his wildest dreams had Akaya even fathomed that he may be gay but the way that Sanada fuku-buchou kissed him made him doubt that.

Sanada took a moment to just admire the emerald green orbs that were staring back at him before responding, “We were. However, Seiichi feels that our relationship has fizzled and has encouraged me to find solace in someone else.” Sanada felt the heat rising in his cheeks as he admitted, “I’d like that someone to be you.”

The larger man moved to tuck a stray curl behind Akaya’s ear before adding, “I promise to be extremely gentle and I won’t do anything until you are absolutely sure that you are ready. That is if you want me to continue and are willing to be mine and allow me to be your boyfriend.”

Akaya thought for a moment before saying, “Yea, I think I’d like that. I just want to know, what will that involve? You know, me being ‘yours’.”

This time Sanada couldn’t hold back the smile as he told his new lover, “Well, any time that you want to, we can be together intimately. I’ll show you what _that_ will entail later. But, I’ll also protect you from anything and everything. Well, except Seiichi’s decisions on running laps and any other tennis related situation. I do ask however that you keep our relationship a secret between just us, lest Niou tries to corrupt you before you’re ready to be fully corrupted.”  
Akaya seemed to take his words in before responding.

“I think I’ll like that. But Sanada, I’m still a little hazy on what you mean by Niou trying to corrupt me before I’m ready.”

Sanada chuckled but was glad for Akaya’s answer. “Please, at least in the bedroom, call me Genichirou. And what I said about Niou goes along with my promise to be gentle. I will teach you as we go and let you learn a little at a time. I’m afraid though, that Niou will try to tell you everything at once which would probably cause a brain overload and I don’t want that,” he said, pressing a kiss to Akaya’s black silky curls.

“Ok Sana…I mean, Genichirou,” Akaya said with some uncertainty about using his vice captain’s first name.

“Thank you. Now, do you want to sleep or would you like your first lesson?”

Akaya thought for a moment before saying, “I think I want to try my first lesson. It won’t hurt will it?”

“As I already told you, I will be gentle and will not hurt you as long as I can help it. We won’t do anything overly stimulating. But for now, just lie back and let me teach.”

When Akaya had reclined back flat, Sanada took his hand that had been resting on the smaller boy’s hip and moved it to rub lightly over Akaya’s groin. The baby demon arched his back slightly at the touch but otherwise did as he was instructed and laid still.

Sanada could feel his own aching hard on throbbing in his pajama pants but decided to take care of teaching Akaya the basics of masturbation first and then he would teach the kid how to reciprocate the pleasure. So, the rhythmic pulsing would just have to wait to be taken care of.

Sanada slid down and repositioned himself so that he could use both of his hands to slide the younger boy’s pajama pants, complete with little pictures of tennis balls on them, down to expose Akaya’s very flaccid cock.

Once he had the pants out of the way, not completely pulled off but instead just pushed down to his knees, Sanada pushed Akaya’s shirt up to just under his nipples so that it didn’t get dirty. So, with, hopefully, no chance in getting anything on Akaya’s clothes, Sanada ran a large hand down the smaller boy’s side before sliding it over to take a hold of Akaya’s droopy appendage. Sanada started moving his hand up and down slowly on Akaya’s cock and wiith every stroke, Akaya let out a small moan. It didn’t take long for the younger boy to get hard and it only took a few more strokes before Akaya came violently onto Sanada’s hand.

Since their team’s baby had probably never felt that kind of pleasure before, Sanada was afraid that Akaya would fall asleep on him before his now extremely uncomfortable and aching problem was taken care of. Thankfully, Akaya had more stamina than he had imagined off the court as well, so after only a few moments of catching his breath, Akaya turned those giant green eyes to look at Sanada.

“Sana…I mean, Genichirou, we can do that again soon right?” he asked with that same sated look in his eyes that Yukimura would get after an intense orgasm yet there was also a hint of pleading and wonder in those beautiful green eyes.

The older man chuckled slightly before telling his new lover, “Sure kid. But not tonight. You need to sleep. First however, I think you should do some…practical exercises.”  
Before Akaya could ask what he meant, he noticed Sanada’s hands moving towards his own pajama pants and then watched as he pulled them down to expose the very large, heavily dripping erection beneath. His eyes got even bigger, if that was even possible, at the sight of how massive Sanada’s cock was.

Sanada noticed the awe in his kouhai’s eyes and reassured him as he started to laugh again. “Don’t worry my baby demon; I won’t be using this for anything other than to have you wrap these beautiful digits around it so that you can give me the same pleasure that I just gave you,” he said as he took one of Akaya’s hands in his and brushed his lips against the fingers.

He pulled the small hand down and wrapped Akaya’s fingers around his cock. They didn’t reach around completely but he didn’t care. All Sanada cared about in this moment was finally being able to feel Akaya’s hands on him.

Akaya paused for a second before realizing that Sanada wanted him to start stroking him like his vice-captain had just done to him. His movements were unsure and uneven at first but after a few strokes, he discovered a good rhythm and started stroking Sanada faster and faster.

As soon as Akaya quickened his pace of his stroking, Sanada felt the familiar building in his groin before climaxing all over the baby demon’s hand.

After Sanada had released all that he could, Akaya lifted his hand to his face to study the white, sticky substance that coated his fingers. Sanada wanted to say something but before he could Akaya lifted a finger curiously to his mouth and started to lick Sanada’s semen off of his fingers.

The sight of the kid licking his cum off of those little fingers was starting to make him hard again. Since he didn’t want to keep Akaya up any later, as they had an early practice in the morning and he knew he would keep the younger player from his sleep if he got fully hard, he pulled Akaya’s hand away from his mouth and crushed his lips onto the younger boy’s. He could still taste the saltiness that lingered from his cum as they kissed but he really didn’t care.

When he pulled away, he reached up and tucked the stray curl from before that had popped back out during their play as he smiled. “I can tell that teaching you is going to be easy if you learn as quickly as you do on the courts. Tonight however, you need to sleep,” he said as he grabbed some tissues from the bedside table and cleaned his new young lover off before wiping the rest of his seed off of his own stomach. Once that was done, he fixed himself back inside his pants and then helped fix Akaya’s clothes back into place.

As Akaya shifted himself to curl up against Sanada’s body, the older man couldn’t help but smile to himself. It was going to be a long couple of days during the rest of their spring break but as long as he could spend his nights either teaching Akaya more or just reviewing what Akaya had just learned, it would go by quicker than he could say furinkainzanrai.


	4. A Rock and a Baby Demon part 2

Two weeks had passed since Sanada fuku-buchou and Yukimura-buchou had broken up. Even though he didn’t really understand their relationship, or the others that surround him on a daily basis for that matter, Akaya had just learned to live with it. He at least understood the concept of his captain and vice-captain dating. The seaweed headed brat hadn’t paid too much attention in sex ed. class because it hadn’t interested him that much, but he did vaguely remember Yanagi mentioning that some guys preferred the company of other men and some girls would rather be with other girls when he had asked him why Sanada and Yukimura were making out after a match. He didn’t really get the mechanics of it, but he wasn’t a total idiot, so that much he understood.

When Sanada fuku-buchou had told him that he was the one that had to give up his bed that first night after he had returned to being human, Akaya decided it was best not to argue. His arguing never got him anywhere with Sanada anyway. Then, Sanada told him that since the bed was big enough for two people, Akaya could sleep there too instead of having to sleep on the couch or the floor. The youngest member of Rikkai’s team wouldn’t have necessarily minded having to sleep on the couch because he had fall asleep on many different sofas after practice when he was supposed to be having a tutoring session with one of his sempai but he would admit that the bed would be a good bit more comfortable.

What really confused Akaya was what happened when he couldn’t get to sleep that night because he wasn’t used to having to share a bed. When Sanada had put a strong hand on his shoulder to hold him still, Akaya thought that he was just trying to get the younger boy to settle down. Then his vice-captain kissed him and the baby demon didn’t have a clue about what to do. When he finally managed to ask what Sanada was doing, the vice-captain told him that he and Yukimura-buchou had broken up and that Sanada wanted to start dating Akaya.

Akaya was baffled. Sanada and Yukimura would have just had to have ended their relationship after Sanada returned to normal. After all, Sanada surely wouldn’t have followed Yukimura around so loyally while he was in his smaller, canine form if they had already ended their relationship would he? And Sanada was already going after Akaya. The younger man didn’t know what to think. If Sanada and Yukimura, a couple that seemed like they would never grow apart, had broken up, what was going on with the world?  
However, that wasn’t the only thing bothering the brat. Before that night, Akaya had always assumed that he was straight. Granted he hadn’t really thought about it that much since he didn’t pay attention to guys or girls with his focus being mainly on tennis and trying to beat the three demons.

So when Sanada fuku-buchou kissed him and Akaya started to feel a tingling in his stomach – and lower - that he hadn’t before thought that was possible for him to feel, the baby of Rikkai’s team just got even more confused. Then, Sanada had pulled his pajama pants down, the ones with the little tennis balls on them that his aunt had given him for Christmas, and wrapped long, strong and calloused fingers around his cock. When Sanada started moving his hand up and down on Akaya’s penis until he ejaculated all over the older boy’s hand, Akaya didn’t know what to think about anything anymore. The feeling of Sanada’s large hand on Akaya’s small cock was incredible and it made the baby demon eager to learn more about what Sanada planned on teaching him.

Sanada, no Genichirou - as his vice-captain had asked the younger boy to use his first name when they were in the bedroom - had promised that he wouldn’t hurt him as he taught Akaya what he planned on teaching him. And so far, he had kept his word. Granted they hadn’t done much more than jerking each other off or giving mutual blow jobs. 

The oral sex had to be Akaya’s favorite so far. The feeling of Genichirou’s mouth on his cock was amazing. It was so much better than a dry, rough hand, no matter who the hand belonged to. 

Akaya didn’t get at much pleasure in giving his new boyfriend a blow job as he did in getting one. Sanada was just so big that he could barely fit the massive appendage in his mouth. However, Sanada seemed to enjoy it immensely. It never took very long after Akaya would start to suck on the tip while wrapping his small hands around the shaft and stroking it before Sanada’s cock would stiffen in his mouth and he would start to feel his vice-captain’s cum running down his throat.

That was also something that Akaya had never thought that he would enjoy. He just loved drinking Sanada’s cum. But, his lover had told him that he didn’t know if it was entirely safe for Akaya to be consuming so much of his semen. So, it seemed like most of the time Sanada would push Akaya’s forehead gently so that the smaller boy released his cock before leaning down to steal his lips in a kiss as he came on Akaya’s chest and neck with the position they were usually seated in.

About a month after their first intimate encounter, Akaya told Sanada that he wanted more than just jerking each other off or a blow job. He told his boyfriend that he was ready for more and they both knew that he could handle it. Sanada seemed to hesitate at first but told the baby demon that if it was what he really wanted, he would start trying more with the younger boy.

Akaya wasn’t sure if he was ready for _everything_ more though. But, ever since he stumbled on Niou and Yukimura-buchou in the locker room a few days before and had heard the sounds of pleasure coming from the frail, blue haired boy as Niou pounded into his ass, Akaya had made up his mind that he definitely wanted to feel that sort of pleasure eventually. He blushed as he told Sanada of his recent discovery and Sanada just smiled as he pressed his lips to Akaya’s black curls as he reassured his young love that he would go slow and be extremely gentle. He had kept the identities of their teammates to himself and as he knew that Marui and Jackal had been caught doing the same thing several times before from the whispers that he heard from the team, Akaya assumed his boyfriend thought that he was referring to the tensai and his Brazilian lover.

So, the day that Sanada pulled a bottle of clear liquid from a drawer in his bedside table, Akaya’s head was swimming. He didn’t think that the larger man would go all the way with him but he was definitely nervous as to what his boyfriend had planned. Sanada laid Akaya down and removed his pants before bending his legs up so they were spread enough for him to see the cute little pucker of Akaya’s ass. Once he could see it, Sanada smiled before leaning in, spreading the soft cheeks apart and pressing his lips to it, making the baby demon squirm away at the sensation.

Sanada circled the pucker a few times with his tongue before pushing the wet muscle into the little hole. He paused with this tongue inside Akaya’s body as he waited while the younger boy relaxed and wasn’t so tight. After his baby demon finally relaxed, Sanada started moving his tongue in and out of Akaya’s anus, fucking him with his tongue. The entire time he did this, Akaya’s body was instinctively squirming as it tried to get away from the wet intrusion yet his min wanted to be closer at the same time.

Rikkai’s vice-captain knew that he wouldn’t be able to actually put his own throbbing erection inside the small, tight body for quite a while. So, along with the bottle of lube that he had pulled from his drawer, he had also grabbed a few old pens that he didn’t use anymore and didn’t even know if they still worked. The writing utensils varied in sizes to use as make shift toys to start opening up the younger boy’s body.

Akaya was only half paying attention to what was going on around him after Genichirou had started to lick his ass. However, when he felt his older lover pull back, he looked up to see that his fuku-buchou was doing something but he just couldn’t quite make out exactly what it was from this angle. He couldn’t be sure but Akaya thought that he was watching Genichirou spreading some of the clear liquid over an ink pen.

The older man saw him watching him so he told Akaya, “Don’t worry, Akaya, I’m going to start with some...improvised toys to start opening your body up. I promised when I initiated our relationship that I wouldn’t hurt you and I intend to keep my promise. Thus, I want to use some ‘toys’ to start opening you up before I actually put my cock inside you.”

Akaya managed a small smile as he usually did when Sanada reassured him over and over that he wouldn’t hurt him during their sexual encounters before laying his head back down on Sanada’s pillow to take whatever his boyfriend was about to give him.

Seconds later, the younger boy groaned in pain, mixed with a small bit of pleasure as he felt the thin, plastic tube of the ink pen being pushed inside him. Sanada held the pen still for a moment before he started to move it in and out of Akaya’s body. He twisted it a bit and that caused his baby demon to squirm even more which brought a smirk stretching across Sanada’s face. After a minute or so of fucking Akaya with the pen, he decided to grab the hi-liter that had been deep in the drawer of the assortment of old writing utensils. Since it was a bit bigger than the pen, after he smeared it with lube, he pushed it slowly into his lover’s ass.

Akaya’s continued squirming made Sanada’s cock twitch in his yellow tennis uniform pants. As they had gone straight to Sanada’s house after practice and were so eager to have some fun before his parents would return home and they would be forced to switching to doing homework, neither had bothered to change out of their uniforms after practice.  
So, after barely a minute of playing with the bigger “toy”, Sanada removed the hi-liter and smeared some lube on his middle finger before pushing it inside his young lover.

“Oh!” Akaya exclaimed when he felt the digit’s intrusion. Shortly after the finger started moving inside him, it hit a spot that made him see stars. So, he lifted his head up again to look at Sanada to say, “Genichriou, what did you just do?”

Genichirou smiled as he told his baby demon as he rubbed his other strong hand along Akaya’s pale thigh, “I must have hit your prostate. It’s a sensitive spot inside you that feels amazing when something hits is, especially a cock. I wish I could show you what I mean but you’ll just have to wait to feel that form of ecstasy.”

Akaya nodded weakly before laying his head back on Sanada’s pillow. The older man pressed his lips to Akaya’s dripping erection, swiping his tongue across it to taste the beads of pre-cum that were there before engulfing the entire length in his mouth while still fucking the younger man with his finger. While it still didn’t take long for Akaya to climax it took several minutes before he felt the familiar stiffening of the baby demon’s cock in his mouth before the kid shot his load into Sanada’s mouth.

When Sanada pulled off of him, Akaya sat up on his elbows to look at his lover to find out what they were going to do next. It never took the baby demon long to recover after an orgasm and that was something that he knew that Sanada loved because it would either mean that Akaya could reciprocate the pleasure that much quicker or it would mean that he could play with his younger lover again if Akaya wanted it.

Genichriou didn’t say a word as he stood up, stripped and crawled onto the bed with Akaya. He claimed the younger boy’s lips in a kiss before taking one of those small hands and placing it on his heavily dripping erection, moaning low in his throat at the feeling of Akaya’s fingers on him again. By now, the baby demon knew exactly what was expected of him but he didn’t want to just jerk his boyfriend off today. If Sanada got to enjoy his release then Akaya wanted some of the larger man’s cum running down his throat too.

So, he sat up and climbed on top of Sanada so that he could swipe his tongue along the tip of his vice-captain’s cock and wiggled his ass a bit above the larger man’s face, causing the smirk to be wiped off of Sanada’s face as he took Akaya’s still hard cock in his mouth to start sucking on it again. 

Akaya had learned about this position not from Sanada but from Niou. He had stumbled upon Marui and Jackal in this position and when he asked his sempai about it, the petenshi told him that it was called the 69 position. Akaya hadn’t told Sanada that he had asked Niou about what he had seen instead of his boyfriend but he figured that since Niou wasn’t telling him more than what he was asking, he didn’t feel the need to either. 

As he thought about it, Akaya realized that he had probably witnessed his teammates doing things like that, as well as what Yukimura-buchou and Niou had been doing, several times before but was simply too ignorant of it to understand so he simply ignored it. Now that he and Sanada were doing some of the same things, it seemed like he was always stumbling upon his sempais having sex.

The baby demon moaned when Genchirou’s mouth engulfed his erection again but a second later, he collected himself enough to wrap his own mouth around the tip of the massive cock in front of him. He slid one hand around the rest of the appendage as his other held him up off of Sanada as he started lavishing Sanada orally. As per usual, it didn’t take Sanada long to release in his mouth and the feeling of the warm, salty cum running down his throat was enough to cause Akaya to reach his own release in his lover’s mouth before falling off of the older man and moving to curl up beside him to fall asleep.

~~~~~

Sanada didn’t know where Akaya had learned about the 69 position but he was grateful for whoever it was that enlightened his baby demon to it. He would admit that he was nervous at first when Akaya had told him he wanted more than just a blow job or a hand job but it turned out to be a pretty damn good afternoon of sex. Sanada couldn’t wait until Akaya was completely ready to have the larger man fully fuck him but until then, he was perfectly content with just being with his baby demon like this.


	5. A Rock and a Baby Demon part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I actually remembered when going to copy this part that I had split it into two parts so its part 3 of 4 and that of course also makes a total of 9 chapters...sorry.

Akaya was fed up with Sanada’s games. Ever since they had started dating, his vice-captain had been promising not to hurt him. And well, so far he hadn’t. However, Akaya was tired of waiting and being handled with little kid gloves during their sexual encounters. He wanted Sanada. All of him.

Sanada had used his make-shift toys several more times before starting to use real sex toys that he had acquired. The slender plastic vibrators and flexible rubber cocks had gotten progressively larger with each new one that they used. They had only made it up to the third one out of the six different sized dildos that his fuku-buchou had bought after using the last of the long, thin vibrators after only a month. The younger boy realized that even once they used those, he was sure that more would be needed to be gotten to prepare him fully for the size of Sanada’s cock.

Akaya refused to wait any longer to be able to feel the older man’s cock in him. So, he was going to tell his boyfriend that he was ready for it and he didn’t care if Sanada didn’t agree, he was determined to have that wonderfully enormous appendage inside him.

The baby demon decided that he would take his opportunity on the night they reunited after Sanada insisted that they take about a month off from their sexual adventures to focus on the upcoming exams. Sanada’s parents were going to be out most of the night at a Christmas party and the two boys had already decided that they would use the time to their advantage.

About two weeks before they were going to have their night to rekindle their passion, Akaya started to get worried that even if he was ready in his mind, perhaps his body wouldn’t be ready to take all of Sanada’s girth. So, he decided to ask Niou about it.

When Akaya told the petenshi about his problem, he wasn’t surprised by his response of laughter.

Niou ruffled Akaya’s dark curls as he said, “Oh Akaya you really are too cute sometimes. But, I get what you mean. Although this is probably a question best asked of Yanagi.”

Akaya slumped back against the lockers in the club room because he was afraid that Niou would say that and he would be forced to tell Yanagi about his relationship with Sanada.  
The baby demon supposed that the rest of the team knew that he and Sanada were together but Sanada had specifically asked Akaya not to inform anyone about their relationship. The only reason Akaya felt comfortable enough to talk to Niou about it was because the petenshi had caught the younger boy watching him plow into Yukimura after practice one day. When Niou questioned the younger player about it, Akaya hadn’t told the silver haired petenshi right out about his relationship with their vice-captain but he did ask what the two boys had been doing. That conversation had led to Akaya’s urge to go further than just mutual hand jobs or blowjobs with his vice-captain.

A voice emanating from the entrance to the showers and breaking the silence in the room startled Akaya so much that he almost fell over.

“Actually Masaharu, that may not be necessary,” Yukimura told them as he made his way over to stand with his current boyfriend, clad only in a fluffy green towel that was wrapped around his waist. “After all, I also had the problem of having to prepare my body to be able to handle taking Genichirou inside me.”

Niou and Akaya both looked at their blue haired captain puzzled before Yukimura continued.

“I actually still have some of the tools that I used if you’d like to borrow them, Kirihara. I think that since you and Genichirou have already been working on preparing you, you should have just enough time to…finish the job as it were, before your meeting.”

Akaya was even more confused by Yukimura’s words and when his captain noticed how befuddled he was, the blue haired man chuckled lightly.

“I knew you would be confused. Why don’t you come with Masaharu and I to my house and I can show you what I mean.”

Akaya agreed and after Yukimura got dressed, the three of them made their way to Yukimura’s house and up to his room. When they were safely inside, even though no one else was home, the blue haired Child of God shut his bedroom door tight and locked it before going to his closet and digging out a box from the very back.  
Inside it was a small collection of strange triangular objects with small, rounded tips that extended down and widened before tapering back and then flaring out again into a flat piece of rubber.

“What are they?” Akaya asked, almost afraid at what the answer would be.

“They are called butt plugs. They are used by both men and women to exercise their anus in preparation for penetration by other things. Needless to say they were necessary for preparing my body for Genichirou because he didn’t seem to want to play and take it slow like he is with you. Actually it was I that pushed him into having sex in the first place so I had plenty of time to prepare myself. However I never actually had the opportunity to have Genichirou do the penetration as he was determined to have me be the top and refused to even try.

“But that is neither here nor there. If you would like, I will let you borrow a couple of these to prepare for the little Christmas party of your own,” Yukimura told him.

Akaya was apprehensive about using the strange objects and apparently Yukimura could tell because he smiled as he handed the box of plugs to Niou and moved to put an arm around the younger boy’s shoulders.

“Don’t worry it’s not as strange as it sounds and they are actually quite stimulating. I can even show you how to use them if you have a little time to spare.”

At his captain’s suggestion, Akaya’s large green eyes grew wider than they had been already from seeing the cone shaped objects but he nodded slowly. 

Yukimura urged the younger boy to lie down on his bed and remove his pants. After a moment of just standing there, Akaya finally and apprehensively went over to the bed and pulled his pants off before lying down and spreading his legs wide as his captain instructed.

Once Akaya was in the proper position, Yukimura took the bottle of lube that he had pulled from a drawer and poured some on his fingers. Then, he slid his middle finger into Akaya’s anus and moved it in and out a few times before adding a second digit.

Akaya would admit that it was odd feeling someone’s fingers other than Sanada’s inside him but it wasn’t totally unpleasant. He was glad though that it didn’t turn him on as much as it did when the larger man did it too because that would just make the situation even more awkward.

After a few moments, Yukimura removed his fingers and Akaya bent his head up so he could see that the older boy was smearing more lube on a bright purple butt plug. Once Yukimura was done with that, he asked Akaya if he was ready and upon the younger boy’s nod, Yukimura slid the rubber object into Akaya’s body.

About ten minutes later, Akaya was redressed and on his way out of Yukimura’s house. Several of the butt plugs were stashed away in his bag and one of the more medium sized ones of his captain’s collection was currently stuck up his ass and being held in place with a sort of ribbon that was wrapped around his hips and down between his legs. It was an odd feeling walking with it in but he would admit that it wasn’t totally unpleasant.

Over the next two weeks, Akaya kept using the plugs for a couple hours a day, – Yukimura warned him not to keep them in for longer than that - gradually changing the size until finally using the largest one on the day of his meeting with Sanada.


	6. A Rock and a Baby Demon part 4

It was a cold, almost clear winter night as they walked back to Sanada’s home after dinner. Once there, Sanada retrieved the kotatsu from one of the closets while Akaya excused himself to the bathroom. Inside, Akaya undid his pants and pulled them down enough so that he could pull the green rubber plug that he had put in before meeting Sanada that evening slowly out of his body. 

After that was done, he went back out and situated himself under the small table. For a few moments, Akaya sat and sipped his cup of tea and just appreciated the warmth of the kotatsu after the short walk in the brisk December air and the steadily falling snow. Akaya knew that his boyfriend hadn’t planned on using their time for the rest of the evening to do what the younger boy had in mind but he was going to.

Akaya stretched his leg out and, with some awkward bending of his leg, finally brushed his sock covered foot against Sanada’s groin as they sat under the heated table.

“Ngh. Akaya, what are you doing? We shouldn’t do anything here. Can’t you wait until we’ve warmed up and move to my room?”

Akaya glared at the older man across the small table with determination as he said, “Gen, I want you to fuck me. Right here under the kotatsu. And I don’t mean with your fingers or some toy. I want YOU!”

“Akaya, I told you that I wanted to go slow and I don’t think you’re ready.”

“Damn it Genichirou, I’m tired of you treating me like a little kid. You know as well as anyone that I can take it. And I want it. Badly,” he snarled, banging a fist on the table and rubbing harder against Sanada’s hardening bulge.

Before the older boy could answer, Akaya scooted down so that he could reach under the blanket that rested over the little heated table and pull Sanada’s pants and boxers down and off of his long, muscular legs without even bothering to unfasten them. Sanada grunted lightly but his groan turned quickly into a moan of pleasure as Akaya wrapped his hand around his cock and started stroking it to full hardness.

Once he was fully erect, Akaya nearly ripped his own pants off in his hurry to get to his goal. The smaller boy pulled lightly on Sanada’s legs to pull him down under the table and as soon as the larger man was flat on his back with just his head sticking out from under the blanket, Akaya positioned himself above Sanada’s cock. The baby demon took a deep breath, ready for any pain that was sure to come as he lowered his ass down on the large appendage. He had been in such a hurry to get what he wanted that he hadn’t even thought about lube. So, the only lubrication that he had to work with was the saliva that he has used to help coax Sanada’s cock fully to life.

Both boys moaned loudly in the empty house as Rikkai’s vice-captain penetrated his kouhai. The butt plug that he had had in had stretched him nicely but it still hadn’t seemed to be big enough to compare to Sanada’s penis. Neither boy moved for a moment before Akaya’s head finally cleared of the ecstasy of the feeling of just having the cock deep inside him and he started to move slowly up and down on Sanada’s erection. After a few seconds, Akaya started to move faster, feeling the glorious cock that he had only previously been able to wrap either his hand or mouth around fill him and stretch him.

Eventually, the angle that they were in became awkward and uncomfortable. So, Akaya reluctantly slid up and off of Sanada so that they could move out from under the kotatsu. The older man didn’t make them go far as he pulled Akaya in to claim his lips in a passionate kiss as he sat down on top of the small, heated table. As they continued their war of wet muscles sliding together inside each other’s mouths, Sanada turned his lover around and picked Akaya up as he lowered the smaller boy back onto his aching erection.

When Akaya felt that cock inside him again, he broke the kiss that had been becoming progressively awkward the longer they held their current position anyway as he threw his head back against Sanada’s chest in a moan. After their lips parted, Sanada wrapped his large, strong hands around the baby demon’s waist and began thrusting up into him as he moved the smaller body with him. Somehow, Akaya managed to pull his head together enough to reach down and start stroking his own dripping cock. Moments later, Sanada stilled and released deep inside the younger boy while Akaya climaxed violently and simultaneously all over the floor in front of them. Both of them literally screaming the other’s name through the empty house as they did.

As they sat and caught their breath, Sanada hugged his baby demon tightly to him as he ran a large, strong hand through Akaya’s sweat soaked curls.

“Holy shit Akaya that was amazing. Thank you for getting me to realize that you definitely aren’t the little kid that I’ve been treating you like in the bedroom,” Sanada said after a minute of silence between them.

Akaya looked back at his boyfriend for a moment before leaning up and slamming his lips onto the older man’s in a deep, passionate kiss. When he finally pulled away, Akaya told him, “Its fine Gen. I understand why you were doing it, I just got so impatient to actually be with you. It seems like ever since you and I started dating I’ve been finding myself surrounded by the rest of the team being together. I can’t tell you how many times I’ve seen Niou pounding into Yukimura-buchou against the locker room shower wall.”

“Wait, Yukimura is letting Niou fuck him?” Sanada asked with so much surprise that he almost caused Akaya to topple off of his lap. He was obviously absolutely oblivious to what his ex-boyfriend had been doing with the petenshi.

“Genichirou, you didn’t know?” Akaya asked as he righted himself and turned around so that he was facing his vice-captain. “According to Yanagi-sempai it’s been happening ever since spring break when there was that earthquake and that junk of Inui’s wore off and you were turned back to normal.”

“I wondered why he broke up with me so suddenly. I should have known it was so he could hook up with Masaharu.” After a moment of awkward silence between them, he added, “But I don’t care about that. I have you, my beautiful baby demon.”

Akaya smiled at Sanada’s last statement while the older man hugged him to him. The younger boy lowered himself back down onto Sanada’s cock and started moving up and down on it. His lover moaned and loosened his grip as Akaya started riding him and it didn’t take long before they were both peaking again with a cry of pleasure. 

As soon as Sanada recovered, he stood up, running his hand along Akayas legs and pulling them up in one swift movement so they could wrap tightly around him as the smaller body clenched tightly around Sanada’s cock so they could move to the bedroom. Since Akaya seemed to insist on keeping Sanada’s penis inside him for as long as he could, the walk to his bedroom was slow and awkward but the older man managed to get there.

Knowing that his parents wouldn’t be home until the wee hours of the morning, if they came home at all, Sanada was certain that their stamina from training so hard could definitely last that long.

And it did. The two tennis players spent the rest of the evening having orgasm after mind blowing orgasm. Every time Akaya climaxed for the rest of the night, all he could think about was how proud of himself he was for taking the initiative and convincing Sanada that he was ready to have the larger man fuck him.

~~~~~

The next morning, as they lay in bed, Akaya started to feel bad for letting it slip that Yukimura and Niou were now together. 

“Gen, are you awake?”

“Ungh…yea. What’s up?” the older man asked sleepily, pulling Akaya tightly to him.

“I just wanted to say that I’m sorry for telling you about Yukimura-buchou and Niou. I had assumed that you knew that they were together now.”

Sanada hugged Akaya even closer to him than the younger boy already was as he pressed his lips lightly to the silky black, sleep tousled curls.”

“Don’t worry about it. I shouldn’t have been so lost in being with you that I was completely oblivious to them. I have noticed that Niou seems to be behaving better lately and I can only assume that Seiichi is the cause.” Suddenly Akaya’s stomach growling rang through the silent room. “Why don’t we throw some clothes on and get some breakfast? We’ll need our strength if we plan on doing more of what we did last night.”

The younger boy smirked at his vice-captain and lover before climbing on top of him and slamming their lips together, ignoring the light throbbing pain emanating from his backside.


	7. The Scarecrow and the Peach

There were only two things that the scarecrow had really wanted in life.

One was to be able to guard something other than stupid cattails. He had never heard of a field, no more like just a patch, of cattails needing to be protected from crows let alone any other animal. He was sure that he would be much happier if he could guard the vast field of corn that taunted him not far from where he hung with that damn pole up his back.

The other thing that he wished for was to not scare people to the point where some of them literally ran away screaming at just the sight of him.

He supposed this problem could be attributed to his other problem, but as a scarecrow, he didn’t think that there was anything to be happy about. Why should he be happy when all he did was hang on a pole all day and night, during rain, snow and scorching hot days – which were worse right after the rain because, as he was made of straw, the scarecrow smelled horrible until he dried out.

All of the scarecrow’s problems of unhappiness changed when he met the strange blue haired boy and his funny little dog, Sanada, who the blue haired boy told him was actually his vice-captain to his captain of their school’s tennis team. But, after an experiment gone wrong, he was now living his life as a small hound. 

They said they were on their way to the Sapphire City to see the Wizard that lived there. They were told that he would help them get back home to Japan, wherever that was. Since something in his mind told the scarecrow that maybe the Wizard could help him with his unhappiness, and anything was better than hanging around all day, he asked to tag along.

“That would be splendid,” the blue haired boy, who said his name was Yukimura, had told him. “Although, I wonder, do you have a name? I would much prefer to call you by a proper name rather than just referring to you as ‘Mr. Scarecrow’.”

The scarecrow thought for a moment before realizing, “I don’t have a name. The farmer who made me must have forgotten to give me one.”

Yukimura paused in thought before saying, “Well, you look like a fellow that I know from back home. So, how about I call you Kaidoh?”

The scarecrow liked that name. It seemed like a very strong name. He could only hope that the man that he shared his name with in Japan was strong enough to have such an excellent name as well. So, Kaidoh vowed that, for the rest of his life, he would be called Kaidoh.

On their journey, they met Niou and the wild cat-man, Chitose. Shortly after meeting the other blue haired man who constantly kept stepping on his tail, they finally made it to the Sapphire City.

While they were there, after they finally met with the Wizard, he even gave Kaidoh the last name of Kaoru - unbeknownst to the scarecrow that Kaoru was actually a first name and Kaidoh the last but Yukimura hadn't thought to give Kaidoh the first name as well - while he simultaneously surprised them all by telling _them_ why they were there without anyone in their group saying a word. The scarecrow thought that the Wizard was merely showing off, but he was impressed nonetheless. 

The Wizard said that he would help the group of friends on one condition. They had to kill Kite, the Wicked Warlock of the West and bring back his racket as proof.

The group wasn’t sure about how to go about killing a warlock, especially one as powerful and as scary as Kite.

With Yukimura on their side however, they had nothing to worry about. Yukimura was a demon on the tennis courts. Before the match, the blue haired boy even said that he and Sanada, when he was in his usual human form, were two thirds of Rikkai’s Three Demons, the fiercest tennis players in the area. So, Kaidoh wasn’t surprised when Yukimura’s last smash lodged directly in Kite’s forehead, killing him instantly.

When they returned to the Sapphire City, they had to wait until the next morning to meet with the Wizard again. As far as the scarecrow was concerned, that was absolutely fine because he didn’t need to sleep and he had all the time in the world. However, they put him up in a room by himself anyway. 

During the night, he thought that he heard faint moaning coming from the other side of the wall that adjoined his and Yukimura’s room. He knew that Sanada was staying with Chitose so he imagined that perhaps Yukimura was pleasuring himself like he had seen many a traveler sneak into the forest that sat adjacent to where he used to hang on his post and do. Kaidoh had never done what he saw the travelers doing to himself because…well, he didn’t have anything to do that with.

However, he wasn’t positive so he just shook it off as the old walls creaking. Although he didn’t really think that stone could creak.

The next morning, Chitose and Sanada came and collected the scarecrow after they had learned when their group could go back and see the Wizard. The three of them then made their way next door to Yukimura’s room.

“Where’s Niou?” Kaidoh asked the cat-man when he noticed that the silver boy wasn’t with them.

“He wasn’t in his room when I went to get him. I don’t know where he could be,” Chitose answered as if their new friend missing wasn’t that big of a deal.

When they knocked on Yukimura’s door, Niou answered and invited Chitose, Kaidoh and Sanada in. Kaidoh again thought that perhaps the moaning wasn’t his imagination at all. Maybe what he heard wasn’t Yukimura pleasuring himself either. But, if Yukimura and Sanada were dating like the blue haired man said that they were, he surely wouldn’t have done anything with Niou. Would he?

Kaidoh didn’t want to start any disagreements between them so he just kept his concerns to himself.

When they met with the Wizard, he told them that he hadn’t yet decided to help them. So, they were supposed to come back the next day and he would have an answer then. Everyone became saddened by his words but then Sanada found a door that none of them had noticed before. Upon opening the door, they discovered that the Wizard was a fraud. Standing behind the door was a very nerdy, bespectacled man.

However, he did manage to help them all. When he told Kaidoh that all he needed to do to make people not so scared of him was to smile more, the scarecrow felt positively silly that he didn’t figure that out on his own. It was such a simple thing to do and he saw people passing by where he used to hang in that patch of cattails smiling and laughing happily as they passed but he never thought to try smiling himself.

The first time he managed to smile as they were standing in the “Wizard’s” chamber made his face hurt a bit but he didn’t _not_ like the feeling so he decided to work on it more and perhaps in time, it wouldn’t hurt anymore.

When the Wizard had helped everyone in their group except for Yukimura, he told the blue haired tennis captain that _he_ couldn’t help him. However, Atobe, the Good Warlock of the North, could. So, he sent the group of friends on their way to the North to ask the diva for help.

Just as they were heading out of the Sapphire City, one of the servants that they had seen during their stay caught up with him. The boy handed him a small, clear bottle that held some sort of orange liquid in it. There was also a note tied around the tiny neck of the bottle.

The note said, _Kaidoh-kun, I perfected this experiment a week ago. But, I didn’t have anyone to test it on. I hope you don’t mind if I use you as a sort of test subject. If you drink this, you ~~should~~ will turn into a human for 72 hours. If you manage to find your true love within that time, you will stay human. Enjoy, Inui._

Kaidoh didn’t know what to make of the note. He wanted to drink it, but how was he supposed to find his true love within such a short amount of time? He had never even thought to look for his true love. He didn’t think that scarecrows were supposed to love. Kaidoh also couldn’t ignore the “should” that was scratched out, what if the strange orange liquid didn’t turn him human and instead did something horrible like turn him into a dog like Sanada?

After thinking about it, he figured that that was just a chance that he would have to take. After all, it was called an experiment for a reason and since he had just seen Inui turn Sanada back into a human just a few moments before, he was sure the “wizard” would be able to fix him if something did go wrong. So, he slipped the small bottle in his pocket and continued to follow his friends out of the city.

Once they had reached Atobe’s castle, the man known as the diva of Oz told Yukimura that the only way that he could send him and Sanada home was if all four of the enchanted tennis rackets that the warlocks and witch that controlled the country wielded were together. Only then could he have enough power to send Yukimura and Sanada back to Japan.  
Luckily, by some weird twist of fate, they had all four rackets together. Echizen, the Good Warlock of the South, had come to celebrate the Kite siblings’ downfall with Atobe. So, the two warlocks played a tennis match against Yukimura and Sanada and it was even more amazing to watch the four of them play than it had been to watch the match between Yukimura and Kite.

After their match, enough power was created to create a doorway which led his two new friends back to Japan.

Once the doorway closed, Atobe instructed everyone to get back to work and for rooms to be prepared for the three remaining travelers. When everyone else had disappeared to go do their assigned duties around the castle, Kaidoh approached Atobe and asked for a job. After all, he didn’t have anywhere to go and he surely didn’t want to go back to that damned patch of cattails.

Atobe smiled at the scarecrow’s request and told him that he would gladly give him a job in his castle.

~~~~~

Two weeks later, Kaidoh was happy and employed in Atobe’s personal guard. His job was to make sure that Atobe’s room wasn’t broken into during the night since, as a scarecrow, he didn’t need to sleep. Every day since he had met with the Wizard, he practiced smiling because his life was a lot better now and he did most of his practice at night so that people wouldn’t look at him strangely as he did. By day, he would wander around the castle doing various activities, such as taking a walk around the vast lake on the castle grounds or reading numerous books. Then by night, he just had to hang around outside Atobe’s room and make sure that no one disturbed his divaness.

Kaidoh had even managed to make a new friend in a man by the name of Momoshiro Takeshi. Momo’s job was to bring Atobe his breakfast in the morning. Once he had done that, Momo was off until lunchtime, unless Atobe was off visiting Echizen or one of the towns that he now had control over. When Momo brought Atobe his breakfast, Kabaji, Atobe’s right hand man and head bodyguard, took over and Kaidoh had the rest of the day to do whatever he wanted.

For the past week, Kaidoh had been feeling a sort of fluttering in the space where he supposed he would have a heart if his chest wasn’t filled with straw. He didn’t know exactly what the feeling was but it happened every time Kaidoh and Momo were together. The scarecrow only hoped that it wasn’t just some poor butterfly or something that somehow got stuck in his straw and was actually what was causing this wonderful feeling.

After debating with himself for several days, Kaidoh made up his mind that he would drink the Wizard’s potion and see if he still had those feelings for Momo after he was human. That is if the potion actually turned him human. However, if he didn’t have the feelings, then the potion would probably have been wasted and he would never find his true love. As it was, Kaidoh was actually rather content with staying a scarecrow so he didn’t let it bother him.

So, Kaidoh decided that he could take the potion about a half an hour before Momo was scheduled to bring the diva his breakfast. He didn’t know how long it would take to work so the scarecrow wanted to give it ample time to work and then, once he was with Momo again, he would see what happened then.

Momoshiro appeared at Atobe’s door right on schedule. As soon as he was near his new friend, Kaidoh could feel the effect of that the presence of the other man mixed with the potion was having on his body.

He still felt the fluttering in the space where he could feel his heart beating in his chest. As the potion had taken effect immediately, Kaidoh was glad that he had given himself some time before the other man arrived as it took a few minutes to get used to the rhythmic beating in his chest and his other new human parts. 

Once Momo had delivered Atobe’s breakfast and had rejoined Kaidoh, the scarecrow, no the FORMER scarecrow, could also feel a warmth in his groin. He wasn’t entirely sure what this new sensation was so he just tried to ignore it.

After Momo had shut the door to Atobe’s room, he asked, “So, what do you want to do today?” When he turned to face his new friend, he noticed that something was definitely different. “Kaidoh, what happened? You’re not a scarecrow anymore?”

Kaidoh actually felt warmth growing in his cheeks and he supposed he was probably blushing. “Um, actually, the Wizard had given me a potion that would turn me human for 72 hours. He said that he wasn’t entirely sure if it would work or not so I didn’t use it right away. I actually misplaced it after I got settled in my room but found it yesterday while I was looking for something. So, I decided to try it out this morning.”

Momo looked Kaidoh up and down before finally saying, “Wow. 72 hours isn’t a very long time. Why wouldn’t he have given you a more permanent mixture?”

“Well, when he gave it to me, he said that he had just perfected the mixture so he probably hadn’t figured out how to make it last longer.” Kaidoh didn’t tell Momo about the stipulation of the effects of the potion becoming permanent if he found his true love. He didn’t want to get his own hopes up, let alone Momo’s, if Kaidoh wasn’t supposed to spend his life with his new friend.

As Momoshiro continued to just admire the new Kaidoh, the former scarecrow said, “You know what I’d really like to do? I’d just like to have a huge breakfast.” When Momo looked up from wherever he had been looking he continued. “I never had to eat when I was a scarecrow and now I just want to try having pancakes. And an omelet, and sausage, and all sorts of other food.”

Momo laughed as he told Kaidoh that they would stop by the kitchens and put in his order for this huge breakfast that the other man wanted. Then, they would go to Momo’s room and try out the new video game that he had just picked up during his trip to town the day before.

So, after they had stopped by the kitchen and requested their breakfast, Momo and Kaidoh went straight to Momo’s room.

Kaidoh knew that most of Atobe’s employees didn’t have roommates, himself and Momo included. However, he knew of at least one exception that Atobe had allowed since the two boys spent so much time in one room or the other. So, Atobe had allowed them to share a room to make it easier on them as the warlock knew all too well about how important convenience is when it comes to being intimate with your significant other.

Kaidoh wondered if he and Momo would ever get to the point of being able to live together. But, he would just have to take things one step at a time since he didn’t even know if Momo shared his feelings.

When they reached Momo’s room, he entered the room first, leaving Kaidoh to shut the door behind them. The former scarecrow had just turned back around from making sure that the door was shut tight when Momo surprised him by pushing him up against the wooden door behind him and slamming his mouth onto Kaidoh’s.

Kaidoh was shocked at the sudden attack of his lips but a moment later, he collected himself as he wrapped his arms around Momo’s waist to pull his new friend closer to him. When Momo was flush up against him, Kaidoh could feel a lump in the other man’s pants that felt like it matched the one growing in his own as Momo rubbed their hips together.

“Ngh, mamushi,” Momo whispered against Kaidoh’s lips. He had given Kaidoh that nickname after hearing the scarecrow hiss in frustration many times. According to Momo, he sounds like a viper when he does it. Kaidoh would admit that he wasn’t entirely fond of the nickname but hearing it whispered from the other man’s lips in this moment of passion shined a whole new light on it. 

“I do hope there is some way to make the potion last,” Momo said as he continued to rub his groin against Kaidoh’s and nip at the skin around his new friend’s lips and chin. “I’ve been wanting to do this for a long time and I don’t’ think 72 hours will be enough time to really enjoy it.”

Kaidoh hissed as Momo’s hands had undone his belt while he spoke. Now, those strong hands were sliding his pants down, brushing lightly against his skin as they went. Once his pants were pooled around Kaidoh’s ankles, Momo wrapped his hand around Kaidoh’s cock and started stroking it slowly and evenly.

Seconds later, Kaidoh felt a strange sensation building in his groin so he pulled Momo’s head in a kiss to muffle any sound that he would make. As soon as their lips met, Kaidoh felt something shoot out of him. Momo continued to stroke him a few more times until Kaidoh couldn’t feel anything more spurting out of his cock.

When he and Momo pulled apart, Momo lifted his semen covered hand, not that Kaidoh really knew that it was his semen, to his mouth and started licking the white substance off his fingers. Kaidoh didn’t know why but something about watching his new friend licking the white… _stuff_ off of his fingers and knowing that it came out of Kaidoh’s body, was making the former scarecrow hard again.

So, he pushed Momo gently away from him and went over to lie on the bed, waiting for Momo to take the initiative and show him what to do, since he didn’t actually know what to do himself. Momo smiled at the sight of Kaidoh laying there ready and waiting for him and he wanted so much to just go ahead and rip his clothes off and slam into him.

However, he knew that the former scarecrow had never had anything up his ass, let alone someone else’s cock, so he forced himself to gain control of his nether regions as he ran to the bathroom and grabbed a bottle of lotion. As the dug the bottle out of the drawer where he kept it, Momo made a mental note to somehow acquire a bottle of lube if they were going to do this again. Gods he hoped they were going to do this again.

When he returned with the lotion, Momo quickly shed his clothes to reveal the tanned, toned muscles that hid beneath the fabric. He pulled Kaidoh’s pants completely off of him before squirting a good amount of the lotion on his fingers. Momo bent down and circled Kaidoh’s entrance several times slowly before pressing his finger inside Kaidoh’s body.  
Kaidoh grunted at the intrusion and he wondered why Momo was just letting his finger sit there instead of moving it. He figured that Momo was just trying to be gentle with him and allow his body to adjust to the digit’s intrusion but he didn’t really want Momo to be gentle, he wanted Momo inside him.

Momoshiro asked the viper if he was ready for more and upon Kaidoh’s impatient nod, he started moving his finger in, out and around inside Kaidoh’s body. Momo kept this up for another minute or so before adding another finger and starting to move them apart gently. With the motion, Kaidoh could feel his entrance stretching slowly and he would admit that it stung a little but he bore the pain because he knew that it was necessary.

While his one hand had two fingers inside Kaidoh, Momo’s other hand was sliding up and around the surprisingly toned chest. Occasionally, his fingers would brush over a pebbled nipple and it would cause the former scarecrow’s breath to hitch slightly.

“Alright mamushi, I’m adding another finger. It may be slightly uncomfortable,” Momo told his new lover before pressing his lips to the inside of Kaidoh’s leg as he moved up to attach his lips to Kaidoh’s testicles to distract him from the pain as much as he could. He slid a third finger inside Kaidoh’s ass and started to open his body up even more.

Kaidoh grunted at the intrusion of the third finger but managed to bear the pain extremely well for someone who had never experienced having anything in his ass. Momo debated with himself if he should add a fourth finger just to be safe but he decided that he was too impatient to take the extra time. Besides, if Kaidoh only grunted slightly while his hole was being stretched then he would definitely be able to take Momo’s cock with no more preparation.

So, Momo moved so that he was sitting, still leaving his fingers in Kaidoh’s body, and positioned his achingly hard cock outside Kaidoh’s entrance as he slathered more lotion on it for more lubrication.

“Are you ready, Kaidoh?” Momo asked. Upon the former scarecrow’s nod, he removed his fingers and slid his cock slowly into the tight entrance.

Kaidoh grunted again at the intrusion of something so large in his body. Once Momo was resting all way inside of him, Kaidoh realizing this as he felt the other man’s balls resting against his ass, Momo stilled, allowing Kaidoh’s body to adjust to his size.

After what seemed like an entire hour of Momo just sitting there and not moving, Kaidoh’s new friend pulled out and then pushed back in smoothly. Momo did this several times before Kaidoh felt his lover hit a spot inside him that made him see stars.

“Oh! Momo, what did you do? That felt…amazing.”

Momo chuckled as he answered, still thrusting gently inside the other man, “I must have hit your prostsate. It’s a spot inside you that feels amazing when it’s touched. I probably won’t be able to hit it every single time since I don’t want to move around too much until your body has adjusted. But, as I know how amazing it feels, I’ll do my best to hit it again.”

After he said this, Momo leaned down to press his lips against Kaidoh’s for a brief moment before leaning back and quickening the pace of his thrusting. He knew it was going to be close to try to reach his climax before breakfast arrived; they were already pushing their luck by even doing this while waiting for their food to come in the first place.

When Momo started moving faster and had wrapped his fingers around Kaidoh’s erection, the former scarecrow felt that building in his groin again before releasing more of the white stuff on Momo’s hand and chest. When Kaidoh looked down, he saw that he wasn’t hard and erect anymore. Instead, the appendage between his legs was now rather floppy and limp.

After a few seconds, Momo started pounding inside Kaidoh’s ass and even though it hurt slightly, Kaidoh thought that it also felt pretty good so Kaidoh pushed away the pain and just enjoyed the sensation. Then, Momo stilled suddenly before Kaidoh could feel something spilling out of Momo and into his body and whatever it was it felt weird.

A moment later, Kaidoh couldn’t feel any more of what he assumed was the same white substance that had squirted out of him twice already spilling into him. Once Momo’s substance stopped squirting into him, his new friend pulled out of him leaving him feeling suddenly empty.

Momoshiro rolled off of Kaidoh and lied down next to his new lover to catch his breath for a moment. He pressed his lips to Kaidoh’s hair, as the usual green bandana that he wore had come off moments before when Momo had started to really pound into the former scarecrow and laid his head down on Kaidoh’s shoulder. Several minutes later, Momo figured that they should probably get dressed again before one of the other servants came and caught them still naked.

His timing couldn’t have been better either. He had just pulled a fresh shirt over his head, after putting the semen covered one in the pile to be washed and Kaidoh was tying his bandana back onto his head when there was a knock on the door.

~~~~~

After they had eaten, Momo wanted so badly to fuck Kaidoh again. But, he didn’t want to hurt the other man so he told Kaidoh to try to take a nap. However, Momo made up his mind as soon as Kaidoh had ejaculated onto his hand by jacking the other man off when they first got there, that he would take Kaidoh as many times as he could within the next 72 hours. It sucked that his new friend was going to be turned back into a scarecrow in three days but Momo was absolutely going to take advantage of that time.

So that’s what they did. They had sex again that afternoon after Momo returned from taking Atobe his lunch. Afterwards, Kaidoh fell asleep again and Momo drifted into a deep slumber right after him. Momo managed to wake up in time to not be late with taking Atobe, and his guest for the evening, dinner and he smiled as he left Kaidoh asleep in his bed. When he returned, he woke Kaidoh up to make sure that he wouldn’t be late for his nightly guard duty.

Momo wanted badly, SO very badly to at least give Kaidoh a blow job before he had to go off to work. But, Momo decided that his new lover needed to be rested and not sore from over-stimulation on the first day of being a human before he went to guard the diva all night. So instead, he gave Kaidoh one last, long passionate kiss before he headed out the door.

The next morning when Momo took Atobe his breakfast and Kaidoh was off duty for the day, the two friends went straight to Momo’s room. They were barely inside the door when Momo slammed Kaidoh against the door and then immediately started their fucking.

They did the same thing the next day too.

The morning that Momo knew the potion was supposed to have worn off, he was definitely depressed. So, he went to give Atobe his breakfast expecting to find Kaidoh turned back into a scarecrow. He almost dropped the silver tray and all its contents when he saw that Kaidoh was still human.

He didn’t ask Kaidoh about it until they were in his room. 

Kaidoh smirked as he finally told Momo about the stipulation for the potion. Once Kaidoh’s words had sunk in, Momo’s lips curled into a matching smirk as he pushed Kaidoh onto the bed and climbed on top of him, pinning him to the mattress.

“So, if I understand correctly, you and I are meant to be together so you are a human forever and we can fuck whenever we want?”

No sooner had Kaidoh nodded, Momo had slammed his lips onto his new lover’s and started grinding his hips furiously against Kaidoh’s trying to get as much friction as possible on his erection.

~~~~~

Kaidoh and Momo stayed happily together, and like Kaidoh had secretly hoped, Atobe eventually noticed them spending so much time in Momo’s room that he offered Kaidoh the option to move permanently into the other man’s room.

Kaidoh was ecstatic and later he realized that his moving in with Momoshiro was only going to allow his lover to be able to pound him into the mattress any time he wanted. This created a fear in Kaidoh that they would become complete recluses by just staying in Momo’s, no, now their room, and having sex all day. So, he told Momo of his fear and Momo chuckled but secretly became worried as well.

After that, they kept their intimate relations to just once, perhaps twice a day, depending on how horny they were feeling. The rest of the time, they started exploring the castle and started hanging out with Niou and his new “friend”.


	8. The Diva and the Rookie's Celebration

It was finally over. After who knows how many years of having to protect the entire country of Oz from the Kite siblings wreaking havoc on a weekly basis, Atobe was finally free.

He almost still couldn’t believe it. But apparently the gods were smiling on someone that day almost a week ago for Yukimura’s house to land right on top of the Wicked Witch.

Of course that “accident” had only freed Echizen from having to run to the Ichinen City every other day while Atobe would still have to deal with Eishirou’s shenanigans. The only reason Atobe had went to greet Yukimura after he heard what happened was because Echizen was off on some weekend trip with his crazy old loon of a father. They were apparently playing tennis up in the mountains but as Atobe had met Echizen’s father before, he couldn’t imagine what that really entailed.

After Atobe sent Yukimura to see the Wizard about getting home, he heard that the Wizard only agreed to help the blue haired boy and the group of friends that he had apparently acquired along the way, if they would kill Kite.

When the warlock heard this news, he was worried for the blue haired newcomer and his little dog. There was no way that _anyone_ could beat Kite Eishirou. Even if they did manage to have enough luck to land directly on Hira-chan when their house got whisked into a tornado and they flew there from Japan. Where ever that was.

Deep down though, Atobe knew that Yukimura would succeed.

And he was right. The very next day, he caught word of Yukimura’s success. Perhaps there was more potential in the boy than Atobe originally thought.

The way he learned of Kite’s demise was when he saw all of his castle workers skipping gleefully around the castle. When he was about to stop and ask one of his servants what everyone was so happy about, he caught a glimpse of someone familiar in his peripheral vision. When he turned to see who it was, he was only partly surprised to see Echizen standing there smiling at him with the biggest smile on his face that the diva had ever seen. Atobe hadn’t heard that his younger lover had returned from his mountain trip so he was sure that the other man was there after hearing the news of Hira-chan’s death.

Upon seeing his beautiful boyfriend, who he hadn’t seen for quite some time because of all the chaos that Kite and his sister would cause, his curiosity about his servant’s happiness was pushed from his mind. Of course Echizen’s smile made Atobe think that maybe the old kook had finally gotten to his lover and Echizen had lost his mind.

He didn’t get a chance to be concerned for the other man because as soon as Atobe was within a close enough distance, Echizen grabbed Atobe’s hand and pulled him to his room. No sooner had they shut the door, Echizen literally tackled the diva and slammed him onto the bed in Atobe’s chamber, making him completely forget his worry.

Once Atobe managed to collect his thoughts and they had broken apart from kissing to get some much needed air, Atobe questioned Echizen’s eagerness.

“Echizen, I realize that the Witch being killed means that we can spend more time together but Kite is still at large. So, don’t you think your eagerness is a bit premature?”  
Echizen chuckled as he answered, “You obviously haven’t heard the news. Some guy named Yukimura killed Kite not six hours ago. He and his friends are heading back to the Sapphire City with Kite’s racket right now.”

Atobe was stunned. Yukimura had actually done it. He had killed Kite and freed them all from the daily turmoil. Atobe sighed before realizing exactly what that meant. With this new information, Atobe smirked and pulled Echizen back down to him to slam his lips onto the smaller man’s.

The warlock could feel Ehizen’s own smirk before he parted his lips slightly so that Atobe could slide his tongue into his mouth. Several minutes of tongue fighting later, Echizen pulled away, a smirk still planted on his face.

“You know Atobe, now that we have more time to be together for longer periods of time rather than just quick rendezvous here or there in a closet and not having to run off to clean up Eishirou’s or his sister’s messes, I think it’s time that you get to feel the pleasure that I do when we are together.”

Atobe’s eyebrows shot up in question before he realized what Echizen meant. The pleasure that his lover was referring to was the way that Atobe would fuck Echizen relentlessly into the mattress, or into the wall, or against the tile floor in the bathroom, or against the shower wall, every chance he got, which wasn’t very often. The thought of having Echizen fuck him that way just made his already hard cock ache harder.

While Atobe was lost in thought, Echizen had gotten up and shed his clothes. When he noticed this, Atobe moved to get up and do the same when Echizen pushed him back onto the mattress.

“No, Keigo, I get to be the one to undress you today. And I plan to do it slowly. Very slowly.”

Atobe groaned at the thought as Echizen positioned himself above the diva so that he could start nibbling on his ear. He started to plant kisses along the other man’s jaw and down his neck as his fingers worked to unbutton the crimson silk shirt that Atobe was wearing. With each button that was undone, Echizen would move the shirt apart so that he could press his lips to the exposed skin gently.

Once he got it completely unbuttoned, Echizen pushed the fabric apart to expose the pale, toned abs and the dark nubs of Atobe’s nipples that stood out against the light skin. Echizen brushed a thumb over one of the nubs and Atobe’s breath hitched.

Echizen rolled the little ball of flesh around between his fingers before replacing his thumb and forefinger with his lips as he started to suck lightly on the hardened nub before nipping it with his teeth. The feeling caused Atobe to moan gloriously and clutch at the silk covers beneath him. Echizen smirked at the reaction that he was getting before he started to lick a trail from the center of his chest down to his belly button.

The younger man paused at Atobe’s navel and dipped his tongue into it before moving to plant light kisses along with gentle nips at the smooth, pale skin of Atobe’s abdomen and hips. As he did this, his hands made quick work of undoing the diva’s belt and the fastenings on his pants. Once his pants were undone, Echizen moved his hands under the waistband of Atobe’s boxers and started to slide them down slowly. The entire time he continued to press his lips lightly to Atobe’s skin to tease his older lover.

As soon as the barrier of cloth was removed, Atobe’s erection practically bounced up against his stomach and stood at attention, just waiting for Echizen’s touch. Echizen smiled widely at the sight of his diva laying there in such a submissive and embarrassing pose. But, he didn’t touch Atobe’s cock yet. He continued to kiss the pale skin along the tops of Atobe’s legs before moving down between them and alternating kisses from one sensitive thigh to the other.

When the younger man reached the end of Atobe’s long, muscular legs, Echizen moved back up to suction his lips onto the diva’s balls and pull lightly. After a few seconds of sucking on his lover’s testicles, he touched his tongue to the underside of Atobe’s cock before slowly licking a line up the hardened organ. As Echizen reached the tip of Atobe’s length, he kissed it lightly just before wrapping his mouth around it. He sucked on the head of Atobes’s cock for a moment before taking the entire length in his mouth, his tongue swirling around it the entire way like the most delectable lollipop he had ever had.

Atobe was surprised at how talented Echizen was at teasing him. Usually they were in such a hurry that they didn’t have the time to go slow and enjoy each other thoroughly. Now that had all changed and the diva was thrilled that they would be able to take their time and tease each other however they saw fit.

Several seconds after his lover started pleasuring him orally, he felt the familiar tension building in his groin, signaling his approach to his emanate release. Echizen apparently didn’t want him to cum just yet because he released the cock in his mouth with a wet plop causing Atobe to groan when the air hit his very achingly hard member and caused him to come down from his peak of ecstasy.

“Echizen, please let me cum,” Atobe pleaded. It had been _so_ long since they had been together that the thought of his young lover not allowing him the pleasure of releasing all his pent up tension was almost enough to drive the warlock mad.

The other man chuckled before responding, “Not just yet my diva.” He kissed Atobe passionately before adding, “Rest assured that you _will_ cum, several times, before I’m done with you. Just be patient.”

Atobe couldn’t even think about how Echizen planned to make him cum more than once. So, he just moaned as he laid his head back down on his pillow, prepared to take whatever his young lover was about to give him. Once Echizen saw Atobe lay back, accepting his fate, his smirk returned as he lifted the older warlock’s hips so that he could see the hidden pucker of the diva’s ass. Echizen knew he wouldn’t be able to hold Atobe up for as long as he would need so he coaxed his lover to roll over onto his hands and knees. That position gave him an even better view of Atobe’s most secretive part of his anatomy, not to mention a great view of the diva's perfect ass. 

Echizen continued to smirk as his tongue darted out and circled the ring of muscle before dipping into Atobe’s hole. The younger man continued to fuck Atobe with the wet muscle for several seconds before moving his lips to press light nips and kisses to the pale ass that was before him. When he moved his mouth from Atobe’s anus, he slid his finger in the puckered hole.

It didn’t take him long to get bored of finger fucking the diva, no matter how much he was enjoying watching the older man squirm and his back arch. So, he situated himself so he could position his dripping erection outside Atobe’s hole. The warlock wasn’t paying attention to exactly what his younger lover was doing but when he felt Echizen’s cock slide into him, the only sort of lubrication being the younger warlock’s own pre-cum and saliva, Atobe actually yelled out.

Echizen paused for a moment after hearing the diva’s yell because they were both afraid that Kabaji, who they were sure had followed them there to stand guard at the door, would come to see what was wrong with his beloved employer. However, Atobe’s loyal bodyguard knew to leave the diva and his lover to their own devices after stumbling up them in a closet one day when they couldn’t stand being apart for any longer, so, he didn’t come in to investigate the noise.

After regaining his composure, Atobe turned to look at Echizen as he asked, “I suppose you were too impatient to prepare me properly and lubricate yourself first, ahn?”

Echizen didn’t answer the other man’s question. He had been merely sitting still to let the other man get used to him being seated balls deep inside him. Now, his smirk seemed to get wider as he pulled almost completely out of Atobe’s body before slamming back in. Atobe knew that his younger lover wasn’t going to answer him so he just turned back away from Echizen and let his lover continue.

The younger warlock pulled out and slammed hard back into Atobe several more times, each time somehow managing to his _that_ spot before the diva felt the familiar building in his groin again. This time, Ehizen allowed him to release his climax all over the sheets below him. Without even looking, Atobe knew that he was still hard so he supposed that it probably wouldn’t be too difficult to come at least once more during their time together.

Throughout their relationship, the most he had ever been able to cum was twice on those rare occasions when the two would be able to spend the night together. However, the feeling of Echizen pounding into him and now the added feeling of the smaller man’s hand sliding up and down his cock, he thought that he may actually be able to top that. After a few seconds, Echizen decided that he wanted to look at his diva as he continued to fuck him so he pulled out of Atobe, causing them both to moan, as he rolled the older warlock over onto his back. Plus, he just couldn’t seem to find the right rhythm in that position.

So, once Atobe was on his back, looking up at his younger lover, instead of thrusting back into the diva, Echizen bent down and wrapped his lips around the stiff organ. He started to suck on the tip again before taking the entire length of Atobe’s cock in his mouth and started to move up and down on it. 

This time, when Atobe felt his release coming, Echizen kept his mouth on his cock and continued to suck on the hard member while it stiffened and started to shoot cum into his mouth. Echizen milked the diva for all he was worth and when he realized that Atobe was getting soft on him, he kept sucking on it until the appendage in his mouth was completely hardened again.

Once Atobe was erect again, Echizen released his cock with a wet plop so that he could reposition himself outside Atobe’s hole before thrusting back in in one swift movement.  
Atobe groaned at the feeling but otherwise didn’t move or make a sound. Ehizen was slightly disappointed that his earlier pounding stretched the older warlock enough that he could slide easily into him. The sound of the diva crying out as his body adjusted to having a cock inside it had been ecstasy to Echizen’s ears. The younger man started moving slowly in and out of his lover again but Atobe couldn’t take it anymore.

“Please Echizen just move. I can take it I promise.”

Echizen chuckled as he said, “Beg for me Keigo. Tell me you want me to fuck you into the mattress.”

Under normal circumstances, Atobe would never have resorted to begging but he was so lost in pleasure and need that he nearly yelled out, “Oh gods I do." Echizen still didn't move but instead said with a stern tone, "You do, what?" "Echizen, I want you to fuck me into the mattress!” Atobe exclaimed.

The sound of Atobe’s passionate pleading made Echizen’s cock twitch. He knew that if Atobe said that he could take it, he could. So, he quickened his pace and within seconds he was pounding harder and faster into the diva than he had before. Every so often, Atobe would make a little groaning sound of pleasure when Echizen’s cock would brush against his prostate but besides that, the diva kept quiet.

Granted they were both usually quiet during sex. It was something they had to learn so that they wouldn’t be caught if the only place they could find together was still within earshot of dinner guests or busily working servants. Or Kabaji. He had been searching out Atobe for something when he heard the warlock moan loudly in pleasure as he climaxed one day when Echizen was visiting. He had slammed open the closet door that the pair had been behind and after that incident, he knew to not interrupt Atobe and Echizen when they were together unless he knocked first and was invited in.

Echizen continued pounding into Atobe and even managed to find the right rhythm this time as he started to stroke Atobe’s cock at the same time. Atobe could tell that his younger lover was close to his peak when he paused his stroking to focus on thrusting into him faster and faster. Just before he climaxed, Echizen bent down and slammed his lips onto Atobe’s. Once he had released all he could, Echizen kept his lips on the older man as he resumed his stroking, this time moving almost frantically as Atobe came for the third time on both of their stomachs.

The younger man stayed seated inside his lover for a moment as they continued to kiss passionately. Then, he pulled out slowly and was surprised when he looked down and found that the diva’s cock was still hard. To take care of this problem, Echizen climbed on top of Atobe and straddled his hips before reaching behind him to guide Atobe’s cock into his ass.

Atobe released a low guttural moan as he looked up to see what his young lover was up to. As Echizen started riding up and down on his still hard member, his head fell back onto the pillows beneath him in pleasure. The warlock didn’t know how he could still be hard after climaxing three times already but the feeling of being able to be inside the other man again felt amazing. After several seconds of Echizen riding him furiously, Atobe felt the building in his groin again. After already having three orgasms in a row however, it was slightly painful and he only felt a few spurts squirting out of him and into Echizen before he finally felt his cock soften again.

When Echizen felt Atobe soften, he rolled off of his diva so that he could lay his head on Atobe’s outstretched arm. They both knew that it was only going to get better from there now that they were both free from the Kite siblings’ oppression and they would be able to spend as much time as they wanted together.


	9. What Became of the Silver Petenshi

Niou was kicking himself. Hard. No matter how hard he tried not to, he would always end up doing the same thing. He would hook up with someone and enjoy it immensely, only to end up being tossed to the curb. The petenshi should have known better than to get attached to Yukimura. He knew that he would be leaving to return to Japan soon. After all, that’s why the blue haired man was going to see the Wizard in the first place. Niou wouldn’t be surprised if Yukimura and Sanada had gone back home to Japan and the first thing they did, since Sanada was back to normal as a human again, was tackle each other and made passionate, sweaty love. Yukimura probably would never think twice about his time with the silver petenshi.

Bu, Niou didn’t need to think about all that. It was a one-time thing and he would never see the blue haired Child of God again anyway.

Perhaps it was just time for Niou to find a guy and settle down with him while being in a real relationship instead of just having a bunch of one night stands that only left him heart broken when he hoped that they would have turned into more. Niou thought for a moment after having this thought and decided that yes, he was going to start taking things slow with future lovers and maybe not have sex with them until the silver humanoid was certain that there was something special between them.

It wasn’t long after Yukimura had returned home that Niou was roaming Atobe’s castle, lost in thought, when he bumped into someone. When he looked up to apologize, he found himself looking straight into chocolaty brown eyes that were nestled behind rimless glasses. The lenses glinting in the sunlight that shone through a nearby open window.

The man that the beautiful eyes belonged to wore black slacks with a forest green dress shirt. His outfit looked very professional but by having the top two buttons undone on the shirt caused the man’s look to be somewhat relaxed. The petenshi could tell that the chestnut brown hair that hung down to his eyes wasn’t overly long for Niou’s tastes but he supposed the man knew that he was probably in need of at least a trim. He carried a single book in his arms and Niou could see that it was fairly aged by the cracked and faded leather covering that bound it. The silver humanoid wondered how the man could tell what book it was as he could barely see the equally faded script emblazoned on the front cover of the tome.

“Excuse me,” the other man said with a small bow. When he looked up, he began to blush slightly when he noticed Niou staring at him.

Niou suddenly felt the urge to just jump the beautiful man right there in the hallway, not caring who saw them. But, he managed to control himself as he responded, in true Niou fashion, “Puri.”

The bespectacled man looked at him for a moment before realization kicked in and he asked, “You’re Niou-kun, right? You were one of the guys that came with Yukimura-kun and Sanada-kun from the Sapphire City. It must be a bit surreal to have witnessed Kite’s death firsthand.”

Niou thought for a second before saying, “Meh, it wasn’t _that_ incredible. But yea, I’m Niou. I didn’t really need to come with the rest of the group since I didn’t have specific business with either his divaness or some poor schmuck that I’ve been secretly in love with for who knows how long. But, I had nothing better to do so I tagged along.”

The man was obviously puzzled by Niou’s words but instead of questioning them, he said, “Well, I’m sure you’ll find your reasoning for coming here eventually. If you aren’t doing anything special now, I was going to take a walk down by the lake to admire the cherry blossoms while I read. I wouldn’t mind having some company though since I have already read this one several times.”

The silver petenshi hadn’t even noticed that it was the time of year for the cherry blossoms to be in abundance. But since he didn’t have anything better to do _and_ he wanted to get to know this strange, beautiful man a little better, he agreed to walk with him down to the massive lake.

“It’s settled then. By the way, my name is Yagyuu Hiroshi,” the bespectacled man said as they started walking out of the castle and into the spring air. “I’m a scholar from the university in the Southern Country. I came with Echizen to the celebration that was held after the defeat of Kite and his sister.”

Once again, Niou’s only response was, “Puri.”

Yagyuu chuckled as he pointed out, “You are a man of few words aren’t you Niou-kun?”

Niou didn’t say anything but just continued to walk with his new companion down to the lake. 

They spent the next half an hour walking about halfway around the enormous lake. When they reached the opposite side of the span of water from where they started, Niou found that there was a small gazebo sitting partly on the lake that he hadn’t been able to see from the other side partly from the size of the lake between the two places and partly because of the cherry trees surrounding it and hiding it partially from view until they were right on top of it. As soon as Niou saw the structure, he smirked and asked Yagyuu if they could go inside the gazebo and rest for a few moments. Yagyuu agreed and they stepped inside.

Wrapped around the entire inner perimeter of it was a bench but other than that, it was completely empty. The two men sat for a few moments and all the while, Niou’s mind was racing. The petenshi was thinking about whether he wanted to wait to try to seduce his new friend later or just take him there in the gazebo. In the end he decided that his promise to himself be damned because something about Yagyuu just made Niou know that if they hooked up, they would be together for a very long time. That instinct, added with his natural impatience, caused him to decide quickly to go with the latter and seduce the man there in the gazebo, again not caring that they could be found out at any time.  
He reached his arms up as if he was simply stretching but as he brought them down he rested his arm on Yagyuu’s shoulder and wrapped his silver fingers around his arm. When the other man noticed this, he turned to look at Niou.

“Niou-kun, what are you doing?”

The petenshi didn’t answer. He didn’t like to explain his actions. So instead, he leaned in and stole Yagyuu’s lips in a soft kiss. The bespectacled man’s lips tasted sweet, almost fruity. And they were very soft. Yukimura’s had been soft but that was only after he had had access to lip care after they made it to the Sapphire City. With the lack of daily care for the at least two weeks as they traveled, they had still been slightly chapped.

Yagyuu lifted his hands as if to push the silver man away but Niou grabbed his wrists and wrapped the arms around the other man’s back. He held them there together with one hand while the other moved back around to start unbuttoning the forest green shirt that the scholar was wearing. After Yagyuu finally relaxed into his kiss, Niou released his hands and started to use the one that had been holding them to help his other one slide the fabric down off of Yagyuu’s shoulders. As he started to move the shirt, Niou moved from the scholar’s lips to start pressing kisses along his jaw and down his neck before suctioning them to the skin of Yagyuu’s slim shoulders.

Once the shirt was open and slid away from the pale but surprisingly toned chest beneath it, Niou leaned down and swiped his tongue across the dark nub of Yagyuu’s nipple, making it harden almost immediately. Yagyuu threaded long fingers through the silver locks before him and tugged slightly. Niou smirked as he lifted his head back up and crushed his lips to the other man’s.

While they kissed, Niou moved Yagyuu’s shirt completely off of him and then practically ripped his own shirt off to reveal his silver skinned abdomen. When the pair finally broke apart for hair, Yagyuu just sat and stared at Niou’s shirtless torso as he admired the silver body. Once Niou noticed the scholar’s ogling, he pulled him down so that he was lying on the smooth stone floor of the gazebo. When Yagyuu was lying down flat, Niou stood up and almost ripped his pants off. As soon as the silver skinned man’s heavily dripping erection was exposed, Yagyuu sat back up on his knees so that he was sitting face to cock with his new lover.

Once he was level with the hardened organ, Yagyuu wrapped his fingers around Niou’s cock and stroked it a few times. Then, he slipped his tongue out and ran it along the underside of it before swiping the wet muscle across the slit in the tip. He wrapped his mouth around the head and took Niou’s entire length in and the humanoid could feel the scholar’s breath on the patch of curly silver hair at his groin.

Yagyuu kept sucking on Niou’s cock until the petenshi could feel his release coming. Before he could warn his new lover, he was climaxing in Yagyuu’s mouth and the scholar was just drinking him up. When Yagyuu pulled off of Niou’s member, he was almost glad to find that the humanoid was still hard because then he would be able to learn what it felt like to have the silver appendage inside him.

The moment Niou had collected himself from his climax; he knelt down and crushed his lips onto Yagyuu’s, tasting the remnants of his release that lingered on the scholar’s lips and in his mouth. While they kissed, Niou leaned toward his new lover, coaxing the other man to have to lay back flat on the cold stone floor. Seconds later, Niou broke the kiss so that he could reach around him and collect both of their shirts. He proceeded to ball them up before sliding them under Yagyuu’s head giving the scholar at least some semblance of comfort.

Once Ygyuu’s head was pillowed on their shirts, Niou moved down his body so that he could spread the other man’s legs to get the perfect view of the hidden pucker of the scholar’s ass. Internally, Niou was smiling at the rather embarrassing pose that he had such an educated and proper man lying in. Seconds after having this amusing thought, Niou’s next thought caused him to curse himself. He usually carried at least a small bottle of lotion, if not actual lubricant, with him to use for lubrication. However, after making the promise to slow down with his future potential lovers, he had stopped carrying it.

So, he bent down to circle Yagyuu’s cute little pucker with his tongue before sliding it into him. Yagyuu’s body twitched as if to squirm away from the wet muscle but the petenshi put his hands on the scholar’s slender hips to hold him in place as he fucked the man with his tongue. After doing this for a minute longer, Niou sat up and stuck his middle and index fingers in his mouth to wet them with his saliva before sliding them slowly into Yagyuu’s body.

Yagyuu groaned but Niou apologized as he said, “I’m sorry, Yagyuu-kun, I wasn’t really planning on fucking someone as I walked around the castle so the best I can do is my spit for lube.”

“It’s fine. I just didn’t expect you to start with two fing….ngh.” Yagyuu grunted as Niou added a third finger to the other two that were stretching his ass open.  
Niou apologized again, something that he usually didn’t do as he replied, “Sorry, I just figured I should hurry in case someone happens upon us. I figure we’re pushing our luck as it is that no one has come by here.” The silver petenshi bent down to press his lips to Yagyuu’s before moving down to suck on the man’s shoulder where it met his neck. He was determined to mark his new lover as he still used his fingers to stretch Yagyuu’s hole.

Once Niou decided that Yagyuu was stretched enough and since they were really pushing their luck as it was so he didn’t want to take any more time than was necessary, he positioned his heavily dripping cock outside Yagyuu’s hole. He had smeared it with the pre-cum that was almost gushing from the tip to lubricate it so as he slid into the scholar with one swift movement, he went in fairly smooth.

Niou and Yagyuu moaned simultaneously as Yagyuu’s tight heat encased the humanoid’s stiff member. After pausing for only a second, Niou slid out almost completely and pushed back in smoothly. The silver man did this several more times to get the rhythm before starting to thrust harder and faster into his lover as he wrapped slender silver fingers around Yagyuu’s cock to start stroking it.

When he felt the building in his groin again, Niou started stroking and thrusting faster, almost frantically, before he stilled so the he could cum deep inside his new lover. He felt globs of semen spurting out of Yagyuu simultaneously onto his hand and both their chests. Niou bent down, while still sitting balls deep inside the scholar to give him a quick, sloppy kiss before pulling out of Yagyuu’s body. He grabbed his boxers to clean his hand and chest and smiled as he wiped the last of his semen off of Yagyuu’s chest that was rising and falling heavily as he tried to catch his breath. Once their chests were clean, Niou slid his underwear down to wipe off Yagyuu’s cock and ass that was leaking the petenshi’s cum. When they were both as clean as he could get them, Niou pulled his pants on, stuffing the soiled undergarment in his pocket.

Yagyuu pulled his own briefs and slacks back on before grabbing the wad of shirts that he had just been using for his pillow and separated the wrinkled fabric. He handed Niou his silver shirt and as he did, the humanoid grabbed the shiny, silky fabric and pulled Ygyuu in close so that he could crush his lips onto his new lover’s in a deep kiss. Seconds later, he started to hear voices approaching and was forced to pull away.

The silver petenshi grabbed Yagyuu’s hand and led him out of the gazebo, both of them still holding their shirts in their hands. When the two men finally slowed as they walked around the other half of the expansive lake, they slid their shirts back on. After Niou had his on and made sure that Yagyuu did as well, he slid his fingers into Yagyuu’s and intertwined them so that they held hands all the way back to Atobe’s castle.

~~~~~

Several days later, Niou realized that he had never felt like this about anyone. Well, maybe Yukimura but that was just a one night stand and he would never see the blue haired man again and he accepted that. Now however, he was happy with his new lover. It was still slightly strange to the silver man to think of Yagyuu as his _boyfriend_ but he was gradually getting used to the title and he found that he liked it.

After they met, the two men were practically inseparable. Even when Yagyuu was sitting in the massive library, nose deep in a book, Niou was sitting either on one of the couches or with his back against one of the bookshelves with Yagyuu either sitting so close that he was practically sitting in the petenshi’s lap or laying with his head resting in Niou’s lap as the humanoid stroked the scholar’s hair. When they weren’t in the library, or exploring the many blossoming gardens, they could generally be found in either Niou’s or Yagyuu’s room, sweat soaked bodies entangled as they made passionate love.

A week and a half after Niou had met his new lover, Atobe called the petenshi to his chamber. Niou was curious about what the diva wanted but he wasn’t worried that it was something bad because, since he had been there, he hadn’t pulled a single prank like he used to pull before meeting Yagyuu.

“Ah, Niou. Please come in,” Atobe told him when Niou stuck his head in the door after being announced by one of Atobe’s secretaries.

Niou obeyed and entered the lavish office. He sat in one of the plush chairs that sat across from the diva’s desk and waited. Atobe scratched something onto the paper he was currently writing on before looking up at the silver humanoid.

“How have you been finding my palace Niou-kun?” The warlock asked, threading his fingers together and resting them on the massive desk between them.  
“It’s been splendid, thank you. Is there something you wanted?” Niou asked as he leaned back in his chair. He wasn’t trying to be rude but he didn’t want to waste more time than he had to in the presence of the warlock.

“Well, word around the castle is that you’ve been spending a good bit of time with Echizen’s most prized scholar. The reason I wanted to talk to you was to bring you a proposal.”

Niou was shocked. Yagyuu had only told him that he was a scholar at the Southern University, not that he was Echizen’s _most prized_ scholar. He shook off the thought as he asked, “Ok, so what’s your proposal?”

“Since you have been spending so much time together as it is, I thought that perhaps I could bend my general rule of not allowing my employees or visitors to have a roommate, unless they are already married. So, I’d like to ask you if you would like to either move into Yagyuu’s room or have him move into your room so that you can spend as much time as you can together. I myself know how important it is to have comfort and convenience with your lover without having to decide whose room to use.”

Niou didn’t know what Atobe meant by that last statement and he figured that the probably didn’t want to. He thanked the warlock for the offer and said that he would talk to Yagyuu about it and give him their joint decision before the day was out.

When he finally found his other half to tell him of Atobe’s suggestion, his boyfriend was leaning up against one of the many cherry trees that were scattered around the side of the lake that was closest to the castle. As per usual, he had his nose in a book. Niou had found that he loved that about Yagyuu though. He enjoyed seeing the man that only he knew intimately lost in the pages of a book. As Niou sat down next to him, Yagyuu looked up from his tome and smiled. He kissed the silver humanoid lightly and then returned to his book.

Niou wrapped his arm around the scholar’s shoulder and gently pulled the book from his boyfriend’s hands. Yagyuu looked over at him quizzically before Niou told him the reason for taking away his book.

“Hiroshi, I want to talk to you about what Atobe wanted to talk to me about. I’d prefer to have your undivided attention while I do.” Upon Yagyuu’s nod to continue, Niou handed him back his book as he said, “Atobe just suggested that you and I move in together to make it easier to be together intimately.”

Yagyuu sat up straight and looked at Niou, a look of surprise mixed with absolute joy plastered on his face. “Masaharu, that’s amazing! I know it’s still rather early in our relationship but I would love nothing more than to live with you.”

Niou took Yagyuu’s hands in his and lifted the long slender fingers to his lips as he pressed them to the man’s knuckles before responding, “That’s just what I had hoped you would say. Now, all we need to do is decide whose room to move into.”

Yagyuu sat back against Niou’s shoulder, leaving his fingers entwined with the humanoids, as they compared the pros and cons of each room. 30 minutes of discussion later, they decided that Niou would move into Yagyuu’s room so that the bookworm wouldn’t have to transport his numerous stacks of books.

Several weeks after Atobe had allowed the bending of his own rule for Niou and Yagyuu, the diva ended up bending it again for Kaidoh and his new lover, Momoshiro Takeshi, who also worked in the palace. Niou and Yagyuu had also started to spend a good bit of their time that wasn’t used to sit in the library where Yagyuu would teach Niou about some point in history that the scholar found particularly interesting with the former scarecrow and his new lover. Niou would admit that he was surprised when Kaidoh told him that the Wizard had given him some sort of potion that would turn him human for 72 hours. If the scarecrow found his true love, which apparently he had, the potion would then become permanent.

One day as the four of them sat on a picnic blanket beside the lake having lunch, Niou started to look at his life now. The humanoid realized that he had ended up being the happiest that he had ever been. After a few months, Niou never even thought of the beautiful blue haired tennis player from Japan again.


End file.
